The Truth Lies in Shades of Gray
by finalitylife
Summary: Sequel to If Only For a Moment in the Light. The shadow of the greatest darkness ever known has finally faded away in the light, but no noble deed can ever be performed without consequences.
1. Only a Beginning

1A/N: First chapter of the sequel to If Only For a Moment in the Light. I needed to write this to give myself a quick breather from my other two stories, help me clear my head, and I most likely won't write the next chapter to this until I finish Finding Hope Again. This story will be rated M for now but it could lower. I'm still thinking about exactly how I want to do this story though I have crafted a general path of it. I am curious to see if this story is received at all well. Oh well, guess its time to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but hey, I think we all already knew that.

The Truth Lies in Shades of Gray

Chapter 1: Only a Beginning

By: Finalitylife

Robin P.O.V:

I have seen more things in my short life than most people could even imagine. I've lived the life of a high flying circus performer who watched my parents die. I've lived the life as the sidekick to perhaps one of the greatest heroes to walk this planet, facing some of the most psychotic villains of all time, and finally I've lived the life of an unpowered leader of a group of super heroes.

I've fought on two separate occasions for the fate of the entire universe against the ultimate form of darkness and his minions. I've died once, I've seen the other side, I've seen the white light that everyone says you should walk toward. I've encountered benevolent beings born of Heaven and the Devil himself fell to my noble actions. Yet after everything I've seen, after everything I've experienced, nothing has managed to make my heart jump like what was standing in front of me when I walked into my room, nothing is able to leave me breathless like the vision of perfection that stands naked in front of me.

Raven...my Raven...my perfect dark angel that everyday somehow finds a way to make me fall in love with her more and more. A small bit of moonlight finds its way into my room through the window bathing her in the pale light, making her skin seem to glow. She is an alluring vision of beauty and sensuality and sometimes I wonder if perfection even adequately describes what I see her as.

I can't help but half think about how I've come to this point in my life, can't help but think how difficult the journey that finally brought me to her was. It took averting the apocalypse, finally defeating Slade and stopping Raven's predestined fate to be the gateway for Lucifer's return to this realm of existence for us to finally kiss for the first time. It took an intervention by her dead mother in heaven with the help from an Arch-Angel for her to finally find peace within herself, for her to finally give herself completely to me. It took the sacrifice of our lost friend 5 years ago for me to be resurrected and for us to finally escape from under the shadow of Raven's father and his malevolent intentions.

My thoughts are pulled back to the stunning woman in front of me as she shifts slightly in front of me. I get the impression that she is a little bit self conscious of herself as she stands in front of me completely nude yet I know there is no reason for her to feel that way. She has become only more beautiful over the years. She once was a lovely young girl but now is a gorgeous, fully developed young woman with stunning curves. She has only grown a little taller over the years, topping out at about five feet four inches, rising only to my chest and her hair now hangs just past her shoulders. I give her a reassuring smile as I stepped toward her placing my hands on her hips. She looks up at me with a sultry look in her eyes as she reaches up and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Happy Birthday Richard." I smile again at her as I remove one of my hands off her hips and reach up to gently caress her face.

"I think this might be the greatest gift anyone has ever given me even though there is nothing to unwrap." She gives me a sexy smile.

"That would just take too much time." She pulls my head down into a passionate kiss as I pull her body tightly to mine. The amount of heat we both are producing is incredible and whatever clothes I was wearing are removed quickly. I can feel her start nibbling on the side of my neck, one of my more sensitive spots and I let out a small groan.

"I love you so much Raven." This only prompts her to pull me into another deep kiss as we fall onto my bed. The experience is nothing short of another fantasy fulfilled.

A few hours later I find myself lying in bed with Raven wrapped in my arms feeling nothing short of perfect contentment. Its only been my birthday for a few hours and its already off to an unbelievable start. I can't help but wonder what the rest of the day would be like. Twenty-two years old. It was hard to believe I was that old. It felt like yesterday that a young 15 year old punk kid named Robin was confronted by a dark, cloaked woman with purple hair with the idea of forming a crime fighting team. It was hard to believe that I was now a full adult, hard to believe that I now went by the name Nightwing, striking fear into the hearts of criminals in a way Robin never could.

A lot had changed over the last five years with Titan's East no longer existing but rather now lived with us under one roof. There was not enough crime in Steel City to warrant their presence there, especially since Brother Blood had seemed to vanish from the face of the Earth following the end of the prophyecy. Also with Speedy and Starfire's relationship along with Cyborg and Bumble Bee's, it was inevitable that they would move in as most of them were at the tower daily anyways. The tower was full of life and it was a comforting thing, well as comforting as things got for me.

Everyone was still together, one happy family. Beast Boy, now known as Changling or Garfield as he was now called had grown nearly as big as me, topping out just below 6 feet and with a strong build. Terra and him were still madly in love and still acted like children with their antics. They loved the fact that there were more people in the tower because it meant more people to pull pranks on though Cyborg was still their favorite target.

Cyborg or Victor, his real name, was still the same being in most of his appearance yet his face now carried with it wisdom and maturity well beyond even his 24 years of age. Him and Bumble Bee still fought almost everyday though to them it was just a natural part of their relationship, having married two years ago.

Mas and Menos were the youngest of everyone and were only 18. The two had grown into two hyperactive young men who had become fan favorites of the teenage girls of Jump City. The number of women in their lives was too many to count yet Cyborg and Bumble Bee, who over the years had become surrogate parents to the two youngest Titans, helped keep them in line.

Roy and Starfire had quite possibly the most adorable relationship I had ever seen. Well Starfire was possibly the most adorable thing I had ever seen while Speedy was still his usual, loud, brash self. I was nearly positive that it was only a matter of time before Speedy proposed to Starfire, an inevitability I think we were all waiting for.. I could only imagine what Starfire's reaction would be but I was sure that I would need Raven's healing power after one of her bone crushing hugs of joy.

Aquaman or Garth as he went by in his self proclaimed civilian mode lived exactly as Mas and Menos did, going out nearly every night, bringing home random women. His black book needed small descriptions of the women next to their numbers because there were so many with the same names. I didn't agree completely with his lifestyle but I guess not everyone was as lucky as me to find a woman to spend eternity with so quickly in life.

This of course left only one other resident of the tower, Blackfire. Ironically, my thoughts of her was interrupted by her loud yelling voice not that far down the hall. A nearby clock told me it was 4 in the morning. What the hell was she doing up yelling at this time?

"Go ahead! Leave! See if I care." A man's voice was heard that I knew to be her boyfriend John, a normal human who was a chef at one of our favorite restaurants. He was just another guy in the long line of the many she had been with since...well since he had disappeared.

"That's exactly the point. You don't care. I can see it in your eyes. No matter what I say or do, I'll never be good enough for you. I'll never be him Blackfire. I know you still obsess over that guy, I can hear you mutter his name when you think I'm not listening or looking and you know what, I've had enough. I'm not going to sit in the shadow of some guy who you've barely even spoken about and abandoned you 5 years ago."

The sound of something impacting against solid steel was heard. Raven shifted against me, a sign she had woken up. Blackfire's next words made it clear that she probably had punched a hole again in the wall.

"Never say anything like that again. He did not abandon me, he would never have abandoned me." I could hear the sadness and hurt in her voice. Blackfire had been fine in the immediate weeks following SoulBurn's sacrifice, still clinging to the hope that he would return. Honestly, I think we all were waiting for him to just one day reappear as he had done once before, only this time, we were met with disappointment day after day, until we simply stopped diluting ourselves into believing he could ever come back.

For Blackfire, as time continued to pass by, her hope that he would come back dimmed to almost nothing though her love for him did not.. She spiraled in and out of depression, latched on to guys looking for something in them that she had seen in her first love yet none had ever lasted more than a few months. It was hard for all of us to watch sometimes, as we knew she cried in her room alone cursing existence for forcing him to do what he had done to save everyone.

"Leave now John. I can't promise that this argument will end well for you if you don't leave now."

I could hear the hurried footsteps of John leaving and could almost feel the emotions radiating off of Blackfire. It was moments like this that the only one who could truly calm her down was Starfire and thankfully, the sound of Starfire's sweet voice was heard, asking Blackfire to come to her room to talk. Eventually, everything was silent again except for mine and Raven's steady breathing. Raven eventually broke the silence.

"Every relationship she's had has ended the same way. All the guys figure out that they never can truly have her because her heart only desires one person and they can never be that man, that they can never compete with her memories of him and the impact she left on him." She turns to me with a sad smile on her face.

"Life can be so cruel sometimes. I knew for a little while what it felt like to lose the man I love when you died. It killed my heart and soul instantly." I see her eyes become slightly glossed over and her body shakes slightly in my arms.

"I still can't help it Richard. I still feel so guilty. You're only here because SoulBurn gave up

himself to bring you back. My love is only here and the expense of another's love. What did I do to deserve this life more than her? Its not fair that she has to suffer while I get to sit happily in my lover's arms. I feel all of her misery and pain through my empathy. Its horrible, so very cold. Its not fair Richard, its not fair."

She buries her face into my chest as her tears start falling. I hold her tightly letting her cry. This is not the first time this has happened. Raven's empathy had always caused certain problems for her, especially when the emotions were of enormous magnitude. On these occasions, she unintentionally had a direct look into a person's feelings and Blackfire was no exception. Raven could feel everything Blackfire felt and it hurt her deeply. She did truly feel guilty that she could kiss me goodnight every night while Blackfire drifted alone through life, looking for something that was gone never to return. I simply held her in my arms until she finally cried herself to sleep.

Here I was thinking that this birthday was going to be nothing but good times. I let out a deep breath as I snuggled closer to Raven. At least I was alive to enjoy these moments, at least I was alive to be with my Raven. I said a silent prayer of thanks, one I said every day for the last five years to a fallen angel, to a fallen hero who gave to all of us the greatest gift anyone could ever give. He gave us a second chance to have our family together, he gave us a chance to live outside of the whims of demons and devils, he gave us life. I finished my prayer and drifted off for a few more hours of sleep. It was still my birthday and I deserved to get the chance to sleep in for once.

Far off in an isolated monastery in the Far East, high in the mountains where few travelers ever ventured, a man slept in an old bed. He had slept for more than five years in a coma under the watchful eyes of the holy men who dwelled within. He had appeared one day mysteriously nearby the monastery, found when one of the monks went out to fetch water. His condition had never once changed in all the time he was there and the monks simply believed that his body was without its essence, and that one day it would return once more to its living shell.

The young man appeared now to be in his early twenties. He was tall and somehow remained strong despite being in his prone condition for so long. His hair was completely black, in contrast to his paler skin having not been out in the sun in so long. His most distinguishing features were the hideous sets of scars that littered his entire body from head to toe. Scars that looked like they had been caused by blades and fire, and even claw and teeth marks covered so much of his body. His face had a scar across his eye from his forehead down to his cheek. The monks had found him in such a condition and had no idea what this man had experienced to leave him in such a condition though they believed it was a miracle that the body was still even live. The monks continued to pray that this being would one day become whole again, returning to living consciousness.

There was nothing exceptional about the day in the monastery when their prayers were finally answered...when prayers would not save them One of the monks was bringing some water to the young man when he noticed the young man suddenly shift violently, his whole body jerking out of its motionless state. The monk's eyes grew in total shock as the young man's body thrashed again.

The monk began muttering a quiet, nervous prayer to himself as the young man suddenly shot up into a sitting position, his face contorted in a look of shock and pain, his eyes flashing open with urgencey. The monk stared intently at the man's eyes, the first time anyone had seen them since the young man first. The monk let out a gasp as he stared into the man's eyes.

His eyes...if they could even be called that, were like nothing he had ever seen before. They were black, completely and totally black. It wasn't just the irises, the entire eye was of the darkest night.. The monk got the feeling that he was staring into some type of endless void, total nothingness. The monk could only watch on in confusion as the newly awakened stranger held a shaking hand to his head, muttering in a language he did not recognize.

"Is it real...after so long...can it be...can it truly be?"

The monk approached cautiously forward, trying to calm the young man down, hoping the tone of his voice would be enough to make his intentions clear. At the sound of his voice, the mysterious young man's head snapped over so that his lightless gaze fell upon the monk. The monk found his whole body freeze up from the gaze, the eyes boring into him in an instant.

"Sound...voices...other life...I can feel it again...I can feel again...it is true..." The monk saw a strange smile cross the face of the muttering man, and he himself couldn't help but smile himself upon seeing the look of happiness.

The look faded quickly as the young man's face twisted into one of pain as he bent over, holding himself, groans of suffering emanating from his form. The monk, acting on instinct, rushed over with the water he was still holding in his slightly shaking hands, hoping he could do something to stop the immense pain.

"Pain...so weak...need...need..." The monk who was now beside the young man let out a startled yelp as the young man's hand shut up, latching tightly to the monk's forearm. The sudden motion caused the monk to drop what he was holding, it shattering on to the ground. Frightened eyes met pools of nothingness, and the monk found himself unable to look away.

"The time has finally come..."

The rest of the monks sat in quiet meditation when they suddenly felt a strange coldness come out of nowhere and everywhere all at once, sending shivers through each of their formally relaxed bodies. To many of them, it truly felt as if existence itself was trying to warn them that something terrible was coming and coming soon. None of the monks would exist long enough to ever understand what it truly was that brought upon such a sense of foreboding. Their time had come to an end.

Half a world away from the fate that was soon to be wrought on a group of innocent holy men, in a small, mountainous village in Chile, a young man slept in a coma for five long years. The villagers had found this man on the outskirts of their village five years ago, seemingly having appeared out of thin air. They had done the kind thing and took him to their village to take care of him until he woke up, though he had yet to even move since he was found.

The man was a complete mysterious to the simple villagers. He appeared to be in his early twenties and the young women of the village could only describe him as nothing less than completely handsome. His hair was of the purest white that it seemed to glow all by itself. His features were flawless, angelic even. He was tall and still had a strong build despite five years of inactivity. The most amazing thing about the young man was that anyone who was near him seemed to obtain feelings of peace for absolutely no reason. It was a remarkable thing and it fueled the stories and gossip about who the young man truly was.

It was a completely normal day when the unexpected happened. Some of the village girls were peaking in the window at the mysterious young man, laughing and giggling, talking about how cute he was, knowing that they weren't supposed to be anywhere near him. The girls instantly felt their hearts stop when the young man's entire body shook violently for a second. They could only stare as the same thing happened again. They wanted to go run and get someone but could not make themselves move. They were even more shocked when he shot up from where he had laid for 5 years with his eyes wildly opened.

He slowly sat up with a look of confusion etched on his face. He slowly turned his head, looking at the girls in the window though it seemed like he wasn't focusing on anything for the simple fact that his eyes were like nothing they had ever encountered. They were completely white, with absolutely no color anywhere. His breathing was labored and a sheen of sweat seemed to instantly form on his face. The girls started feeling slightly afraid as the young man continued to stare at them, unblinking. Eventually, one of the girls screamed running for the village elder with news of this incredible development.

Little did the villagers know that this man was nearly identical in appearance to another mysterious man in the far East. He looked exactly like this other man except for the eyes, hair, and the fact his body was not covered in scars. Of course there was no way that anyone in the entire world would know that fact as only a handful of people even knew these two men existed and those were the people of the isolated areas in which the two young men were. In reality, the villagers in Chile should have just found themselves fortunate that the man they were taking care of did not simply decide to end all of their existences after awaking for the first time in 5 years.


	2. Within a Name

1

The Truth Lies in Shades of Gray

Chapter 2: Within a Name

By: Finalitylife

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but hey, I think we all already knew that.

A solitary figure slowly walked through the desolate landscape that surrounded him, seemingly unaffected by any of his surroundings. His gait was unsteady but determined. He was clad in what appeared to be a tattered monk's robe that did not seem to be made to fit him and wore no shoes on his feet though that fact also seemed to have no effect on him despite the rocky ground.

Eventually, the figure came to a stop near a dark hillside, one where he could sit down without being seen by the small chance some one would come by this way. He sat down, leaning his back against a nearby rock, closing his lightless eyes. Anyone who would have seen him would have thought he was asleep, but rather he was simply thinking, contemplating, and plotting.

He had survived and in doing so, had finally understood his true path, had finally seen what no other living being had ever seen, what so few had ever tried to comprehend.. He knew had always been meant for great things and now, he knew it was time for him achieve his destiny...there was no other choice.

. However, now was a time of rest, to regain his bearings after resisting for so very long, to do what must be done. His understanding of truly where he was...when he was, was still skewed but it was all slowly making itself clear to him, just as everything had been made clear to him once before long ago...at least he thought it was long ago. He was not entirely sure. He just had to be careful, bide his time, and set his path in motion. With that last thought, he drifted off into a meditative state, extending his senses beyond, gathering back to him as much energy as the surroundings could offer...waiting.

Robin P.O.V:

I very reluctantly pried my lover's embrace from my body and she resisted my actions as best as she could. She had no desire yet to leave her comfort in my bed, with my touch, but sadly, years of waking up early had prevented any chance of me sleeping past 10 in the morning. This was as much sleeping in as I was going to get. Of course I could feel my never-ending restlessness creeping into my body and I knew if I didn't do something constructive soon, I would never be able to relax. I slowly dressed as she nuzzled into her pillow, never once opening her eyes though speaking in a mock disappointed tone.

"Fine, be that way, see if I ever do anything nice for your birthday again." I smiled slyly as I grabbed the edge of the only sheet covering her body at the foot of the bed and began slowly pulling it off. Inch by inch of movement, revealed more naked flesh to my eyes. Eventually, one of her eyes opened, giving me a half glare, half I'm not in the mood for this right now look. I only smiled more.

"Well I still think that this is one present that will keep on giving and giving for years to come." Raven barely waved her hand and the sheet was pulled from my grasp just as it revealed down to her waist. It returned to cover her body just as it had been as before and her eyes were once again both shut in a peaceful look

"No bad jokes, sleep now, sex tonight after the party." She said it all like it was an everyday thought and I couldn't help but lightly chuckle. I gave her one last look before I opened my door and walked out into the hallway...running straight into someone. The person let out a girlish yelp before falling to the ground. I was completely caught off guard, having not been expecting anyone else to be up this early on a Saturday morning. I was about to mutter an apology when I realized from just a quick glance that this was not a Titan. Instead, on the ground, I found a young blonde woman in clothes that would have been fit for a night of club dancing. Her appearance was disheveled, hair no longer in place. She looked up at me with wide eyes before an overly excited yell hit my ears.

"Oh my God! You're Nightwing aren't you!" It was moments like this that I was happy I always instinctively put my mask on before leaving my room, or Raven's.

"It is so incredible to meet you." She pulled herself to her feet, her body fidgeting from excitement. I somehow knew exactly why she was here.

"Hello miss. Did Garth decide not to walk you to the front door this morning?" She blushed slightly before responding.

"Well he said he needed his hero sleep or he wouldn't be able to go out and protect beautiful women like me today." I cringed at the fact that this young woman actually believed that fact. Good ole Garth, always using his superhero prowess to bag the dumb ones.

"He also said that if I just went to the main room, I would find you there and you would turn off the security system so I could leave. He also said you would call me a cab." I noticeably grumbled. Always having to take care of problems like this. That guy has got to find a girlfriend. Of course I couldn't help but think how Blackfire's probably ex boyfriend by now got out of the tower last night without someone letting him out. No doubt this woman in front of me and Garth probably had come home at the exact right moment to let the fleeing man out without being vaporized by Cyborg's newest security system. Realizing the young woman was staring at me waiting for some type of response, I finally spoke up.

"Alright then, just follow me and I'll get you home safely." She smiled and followed after me, incessantly chattering about how great I was, how great the Titans were, blah, blah, blah. Honestly, I didn't listen to a thing she said.

As I walked into the main room, I pushed a button on the wall which would instantly put a call into the nearest cab company to send a cab. Sadly, this little device, built at the request of Garth was used way too much for this type of particular instance though it did come in handy when none of us wanted to drive on nights out and just wanted to go out like regular people rather than the super heroes we truly were.

That had perhaps been the biggest change over the years for all of us. We had for the most part, starting living normal, everyday lives and for many of the Titans like Cyborg and Beast Boy, who because of their appearance had been denied that simply luxury, had embraced that way of life with more enthusiasm than they had toward video games. We all had, with the exception of me, normal, human friends outside the tower and lived just like they did with the exception of having to stop an occasional crime. However, at this point we were not much different than the police since most super-villains had decided to go to other cities to try their luck, no longer willing to face the entire group that lived in the tower. Strength in numbers indeed.

I was the only one who remained still at a distance from the many normal humans who were among the friends of the Titans. I don't know exactly why, but I still find myself weary of the world around me, unable to trust those the others seem to trust so easily, always waiting for the next big villain to emerge to challenge the wonderful lives we all created here. It is that fact that probably lies at the heart of it all, brings about the restlessness I've never been able to shake even in the arms of Raven.

I still train relentlessly, I still patrol the city even though a major crime hadn't occurred in weeks, and I still pay careful attention to every major event around the world just in case one of them is the beginning of something far worse. I see the life around us all, I try to pretend that finally, my family and I can be at peace and I know they are all happier then they have ever been in their lives, yet I can't let go of the fact that something always finds a way to come for us, something always finds a way to bring us all back to Earth. I learned through our experiences years ago that there is indeed a Heaven and a Hell and I do believe there has to be a Heaven to be a Hell, and we all have been living in heaven for far too long. I'll admit I'm unnecessarily paranoid but if...when the time comes, I'll be ready to protect those I care about, I'll be ready to protect my Raven.

Never once can I think about Raven without smiling. She is everything I could have ever hoped for in this universe and she loves me unconditionally, even when I get into one of my moods or make her slightly angry with me, though rarely do I ever make her angry. The only times she gets angry with me is because of my cautious nature, of how I am careful of how we interact in public for fear that she will become a greater target to my enemies, many of whom still roamed the streets of Gotham, and I couldn't allow that.

Thankfully, she was not big on publically displaying her emotions or our business, but I knew it sometimes bothered her. That fear also was probably the reason I'd never asked her to marry me but when the time came, when I finally could put to rest my fears and paranoia, then that day would come. I was just glad she had so much patience for me.

The girl had continued talking the entire time I was lost in thought and I almost forgot to turn off the security system. I turned off the security system and told this girl that she could wait outside until the cab came which wouldn't be long. She gave me a big smile, thanked me, and told me she would see me tonight since Aquaman had invited her to the party. The second she walked out the door, I let out a loud groan, finally remembering the party Raven had told me about a day ago, the party the Titans were all throwing for me down at the beach for my birthday.

"What's wrong Dick, Raven kick you out of bed or something?" I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was as only one person called me Dick knowing it annoyed me.

"Nothing Speedy, nothing at all." I called him Speedy rather than Roy because I knew it annoyed him, reminding him of his sidekick days.

"Hey man, no need to be going there, I was just trying to be nice and ask about the depressed groan you just let out." I turned around meeting the brown eyes of Roy. He no longer wore a mask around the Tower for the most part because Starfire had told him she was sad when she couldn't look into his eyes. The mask was gone the next day, with the exception of when strangers were around the tower. He did still look a lot like me, though he was paler with red hair, and had not quite grown as tall as me. Of course, as anyone who had been near the two of us always said, my aura just seemed more darker, more reserved than his, which was undoubtably the truth. I gave him a wry smile.

"So why are you up so early Roy? Its not quite well into the afternoon now is it?" The man in front of me spoke hesitantly.

"Well actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about privately and I kind of knew you would be the only one up right now." From under my mask I eyed him slightly suspiciously, wondering what type of favor he was going to ask me. As it would turn out, it wasn't something I would be opposed to, though I knew his none to subtle implications toward me by what he was going to do.

Back in Robin's room:

I snuggled happily into the pillow that still smelt of Richard. I hated the fact that he always eventually had to get the day started before everyone else so very early in the morning. I wished sometimes he could just relax more and not take on the responsibility for everyone else when he no longer needed to. At one time, many years ago, he had been needed to take charge for everyone's sake, but now, it was just wasted energy. Slade was long gone and so was my father and neither of them would ever return. There were more Titans living in the tower than every before which the sheer number of them found ways to deter criminals from even entering the city. I hated to sound so confidant but I knew that nothing could possibly emerge that would be worse than what they already had fought against and survived. It really wasn't being cocky, it was just being logical and logic was one of the things I was best at.

Still, it all just made me wish a little more that Richard could find peace as everyone else, for the most part, had but he, and I knew it was one of the many things I loved him for, would always do everything in his power to ensure the safety of those he loved, and Nightwing was the way he kept doing that. I had accepted that Nightwing still contained some of the character flaws that had lived strong in Robin. Of course I had loved Robin completely back then, loved Nightwing now, and would love Richard for all eternity. It was simple as that and we both knew that.

I found myself lying in bed, half asleep, half thinking for what had to be another few hours or so. I didn't know why but I just felt incredibly tired today and I was sure it wasn't from last nights activities as they usually invigorated me rather than made me tired in the morning. Either way, it was best to get sleep now because of the party tonight since it would probably be a long night for everyone, since Garfield had planned the party.

He still found ways to annoy me, still pulled pranks like a little kid, and still didn't understand most concepts without thorough explanation, but even I had to admit he knew how to throw a good party. Of course as long as Terra was around to assist him things usually got done though she proved commonly to be the biggest distraction for the hyperactive young man who still on certain days, allowed his hormones to take complete control just like some sex crazed teenager even though he had just turned 21. I guess immaturity really wasn't defined by an age.

Eventually, I pushed myself to my feet, slowly realizing that there were no clothes in Richard's room for me to put on as I had phased into the room naked to surprise him last night. We did not share rooms like many of the other couples in the Tower because of Richard's late hours. He was always up late researching something or on patrol until I was already in bed. It was more convenient for me to keep my old room so I wouldn't be disturbed by his late night activities but of course, because of my abilities, I could simply teleport to his room rather quickly if I needed to and many mornings, despite him going to sleep alone, he would wake up with me in his arms.

I looked at a clock on Richard's desk seeing that it was almost one o'clock and realized that everyone would probably need my help setting up whatever Garfield had planned. First though, I was going to meditate, more out of relaxation and habit rather than necessity, and then shower before making my way down to the main room. I couldn't shake this strange feeling coursing through my mind, however, I just chalked it up to the impending stupidity I knew I would probably endure at this party.

The elder of the small Chilean villager was a man of many years. His body had become weaker though his mind, which contained much intelligence and wisdom had not lost any of its strength. He now, with the aide of a long, walking stick, slowly progressed toward the place of so many questions, the hut which contained the mysterious, white-haired young man, who if the slightly hysterical village girl was to be believed, had awoken from his five years of slumber.

The old man would be lying if he didn't admit to himself that he was slightly excited as well as slightly afraid of the fact that this man was awake. He knew from the second he laid eyes on him that he was not normal, was something all together different than any of them and the strange sense of calmness that the young man radiated even when unconscious to everyone in his vicinity was something to be awed. Who was he? What was he? All such simple questions yet the old man believed the truth to them was far from simple.

Staring at the entrance to the hut, knowing the eyes of many of the villagers were locked on him as news of this event had spread quickly, the old man let out a deep breath. After a few seconds, he finally entered what had been the man's resting place for so very long and found that the man was indeed awake, in exactly the same spot the girls had left him in. He was sitting on the bed, his eyes were closed, seemingly in intense concentration, and made no acknowledgment that he knew the elder had entered. The elder simply walked in and sat down on a nearby chair, allowing his old bones to rest rather than stand.

"Good afternoon young man. My name is Juan, I am the leader of this village. I am sure you don't know this but you have been in a coma for about five years. Some of the villagers found you unconscious all those years ago and we took you in, hoping that you would awake but you never did. Since we are so isolated here up in the mountains, we could not take you anywhere else and simply made you as comfortable as you could, awaiting your passing or your awakening. I for one never thought any of us would ever see this day."

There was still absolutely no response from the young man that the villager could see, but he was sure he was just processing all the information he had been told. The elder was trying to be as gentle and nonthreatening as possible, but he was feeling slightly nervous and the peaceful aura this young man normally seemed to generate seemed to be lacking.

"I know this is a lot to take in after being unconscious for so long so take as much time as you need to gather your thoughts." A brief silence passed before the mysterious young man finally moved. His eyes slowly opened revealing the pure white eyes to the elder. The village girl had told him of this but he was still shocked by the strange sight. Looking into the eyes, the old man felt a strange set of feelings wash over him, the weariness in his old body fading away replaced with a warm sensation. Eventually the young man spoke after gazing on the old man for a time and spoke in the old man's exact language.

"There is so much chaos in my mind, so many flashing images that I do not understand, so many people I can recognize but not place. I ask for just a little bit longer to try to understand this all. You and your people apparently have done so much for me and I thank you greatly for it, but please, just a little more time." The young man's voice was soothing and gentle, and seemed to float around the old man. He gave a small smile.

"Take as much time as you want young man. There is no rush but if its not too much trouble, could you please tell me your name?" The young man seemed to stop for a second as if reading the genuineness of the old man's words but finally responded, the words seemingly holding so much more than a simple name.

"SoulBurn, I believe my name is SoulBurn."


	3. A Few Choice Moments

1

The Truth Lies in Shades of Gray

Chapter 3: A Few Choice Moments

By: Finalitylife

Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans so no one try suing me.

Robin P.O.V:

The party had been set up rapidly, proof that Garfield had been planning this little operation of his for quite awhile. The beach outside on the tower would be the location of the festivities and it would be a tropical/tiki theme which though not the most original of ideas, did seem like fun to me considering some of the strange ideas Changling's brain could concoct.

I had offered to help the setup but my offers were politely refused. Well actually, Garfield had said something about me now being too old and he didn't want me to hurt my back or something. I didn't find the joke funny nor did I find it funny when I walked into the main room to find him dressed in a coconut bra and grass skirt making out with Terra who had dressed up as Gilligan from Gilligan's Island. Funny no, mildly disturbing, yes. Wait, what do I mean mildly. I felt a chill run through my body as the image flashed in my head again. I tried to banish the thought away only for it to be reaffirmed by Changling running up to me yelling that guests were starting to arrive and that it couldn't be a party without the guest of honor.

He threw a Leigh around my neck and I waited for the inevitable joke about me getting laid and he did not disappoint. Before I could make a comment, he was off running again, yelling something about needing more ice and the about how cool it would be if he had ice powers. I spoke quietly to myself.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm going to hear that stupid joke so much tonight that I'm going to want to punt someone." I felt my body shudder as suddenly, Raven was purring into my ear.

"I can guarantee you that you'll hear those words at least one more time tonight Richard." Her warm breath made my body tingle in delight.

"How about we screw the party and just go back to bed." She gently caressed my back with her finger nails, the thin, tight shirt I had on allowing me to feel each gentle movement, eliciting a small groan from me.

"Sorry Richard but I have friends from the café coming to this party and I think they would be offended if I invited them and then never showed up myself."

Her voice was still low, seductively rolling off her tongue which flicked out for a second against the top of my ear. Again I felt a strong urge to simply grab her and take her upstairs as fast as I could but I knew my friends had gone through a lot of work for me for this party so I would not be late to it. I slowly turned around coming face to face with Raven as she had been hovering in the air behind me, the only way she could actually speak into my ear as she had when I stood up straight. She was dressed in a dark colored Hawaiian floral print dress that clung tightly to her body, revealing all of her curves. I smirked lustfully.

"I shouldn't have turned around. Now its going to be even harder for me not to want to ravage you." She returned my smile..

"To bad Richard. Should have stayed in bed longer." I could only nod slightly knowing that I wasn't getting anything from her at this moment.

"That's a nice dress Rae. Did you actually venture to the mall for once?"

"No Richard. Terra got it for me. She bought one for me, Starfire, Blackfire, and Bee for the party. They were gifts. It was very generous of her." I reached out and wrapped my arms around her pulling me to her chest.

"Then I guess she's the one I have to blame because in that dress, every guy at this party is going to be staring at you." She tensed for a second and her response was slightly down.

"That's because most of them still think I'm single since you have the rule of not openly showing our relationship in public because someone may hurt me to get to you." I pulled away from her and saw a slight sadness in her eyes.

"We've had this discussion plenty Rae and you always say your okay with it. Can we please not argue about this now?" I looked at her with pleading eyes and I could see her mouth form a smile before she reached forward and gave me a gentle kiss.

"Alright Richard. It is your birthday and the birthday boy gets whatever he wants." I smiled mischievously at her.

"Accept that until after the party." She gave me one more kiss. "I'm going to go help finish some things up. I'll talk to you later." I watched her float away, staring at her backside that looked incredible in the dress. When did I become so perverted? When did I turn into Changling? Again I shuddered at the thought of him in his outfit. God please don't let me turn into that.

I laughed quietly again to myself but then stopped when I thought about what me and Raven had almost argued about a few moments ago and then of course my thoughts drifted to the conversation I had with Roy earlier and exactly what the implications of it were. I had agreed to what he had asked because I knew the situation was just too perfect for what he wanted to do and I knew just how happy it was going to make Starfire to have it done in front of everyone.

FlashBack...

"_You see man, I know its your birthday and all and this whole party is for you but I was wondering, well, if I could ask Kori to marry me at the party. Everyone she knows will be there and you know just how much it would mean to her for everyone to be able to experience her joy with her. I can't think of another time when everyone will be together like this." _

_I remember not saying anything for a few seconds, only staring blankly at Roy. I wasn't shocked by this news as this day was coming for awhile and knew he was right about it being the perfect time but I couldn't help but think he was subtly taking a shot at me, about my choice to keep my private life with Raven completely a secret from the public world. _

"_Are you sure that is such a good idea with all those people there. You know that..." He cut me off even before I could say anything._

"_I know what your going to say and I really don't want to hear it. You know damn well I don't agree with you on that particular choice of yours and you know what, I'm not going to be a coward and pretend the women I love doesn't exist when in public just because of some deranged paranoia that has no basis in reality."_

"_You have no idea what your talking about Roy. Not when it concerns me and Raven."_

"_Well how about you don't try and tell me something about my relationship when you don't want to hear anything about yours." I realized he was right on that comment as I had tried to question his decision first so I let it go._

"_Alright Roy. Your right. Starfire will absolutely love what you want to do and I would be some type of monster if I tried to stop something that would make that girl smile." He smiled._

"_Yeah. When she smiles, its like nothing bad can happen in this world ever again." I nodded, knowing just how enchanting Starfire's smiling face could be, and I also knew the same feeling when I looked at Raven's beautiful smiling face._ _I reach up and placed a hand on Roy's shoulder. _

"_Don't get too nervous when you propose man, you never could handle pressure situations as good as me." He smacked my hand off his shoulder._

"_Yeah right man. You know just how damn good I am when it comes down to crunch time." We both laughed as we started hearing the sounds of others heading toward the main room, ending our conversation._

_End..._

As I made my way down to the party I couldn't help but think about the words and then the slight sadness in Raven's eye earlier. However, I knew I was in the right, just sometimes no one else can see the truth and maybe it was a blessing that I was the only one who had to. No one else needed to view the world as I did.

As I approached the party area I spotted a stage where a live band would be playing, an enormous barbeque area where Cyborg would be cooking up plenty of meat, including roasting a pig, a tiki bar with bartenders, and plenty of tables and torches all over the place. The whole area had a nice feeling to it.

I could see quite a few people already there, many of whom I recognized from one place or another. A couple of Cy's car buddies from the garage, young women Starfire befriended at the beauty salon, women Raven knew from a café she liked to frequent, the list went on and on. Everyone was dressed to fit the theme of the party, some girls showing quite a bit of skin, though I didn't really give them a second look. I already had the most beautiful woman in the world.

None of these people were what I considered friends, more just acquaintances, but I knew them being there would make all of my true friends extremely happy and at the end of the day, personal happiness can only get you so far, it's the true happiness you get seeing everyone you care about enjoying themselves that really hits home. As I finally made it into the party, people instantly began coming over to me, wishing me happy birthday, shaking my hand, girls kissing me on the cheek, handing me small presents. It would be a long night.

It was a few hours and though I hated to admit it, I was having a real good time at the party. Garfield and Terra had really outdone themselves this time. The band was incredible, playing all of my personal favorite music, the food was exceptional which only caused Cyborg to beam with pride though I did not eat any of the roast pig. There's something unsettling to me about eating something that still has its eyes to stare a you with.

I was slightly buzzed from a few drinks so I was feeling pretty good, making small talk with someone here and there. Occasionally I would sit down to talk to one of the Titans when I got the time but mostly I just sat back, relaxed, and enjoyed watching their smiling faces and their antics. I was pretty sure Changling was starting to get a little too drunk which meant he would inevitably start dancing which would inevitably cause me to once again be disturbed. Of course a lot of people were getting drunk it seemed as the bar tenders over at the bar setup never seemed to stop moving. I doubted I would drink much more and I knew Raven wouldn't either as she didn't drink but others I doubted would show restraint. I guess that's why there were people like me to make sure everyone got home safely even on my own birthday.

I spotted Raven over at a table with Starfire and Blackfire, all three in their dresses, each with a color that went well with them. Starfire was talking about something excitedly and Blackfire and Raven quietly listened as she spoke. Little did they know just how excited she would be by the end of the night. Maybe I should warn Raven so she's prepared for the possibly fatal hug from Starfire . I don't want her being out of commission for tonight. I grinned as she looked over at me and gave me a smile, Starfire spotting me as well. She started waiving her hands at me, yelling for me to come over. How could I say no. I walked slowly over toward them.

"So I guess this is the table where the keep the most beautiful women. I'm flattered that I was invited over." Starfire blushed at my cheesy comment while Blackfire and Raven only rolled there eyes. I sat down and simply chatted for awhile about nothing with three of the most important women in my life. Eventually the music stopped and Cyborg's booming voice was being heard through the microphone.

"Alright, alright, everyone settle down. Its time to take care of a few things. Lets start out by wheeling that cake out here and singing happy birthday to my brother from a different mother Nightwing." Everyone clapped and cheered as a huge cake came out, pushed by Mas and Menos.

"Now, this cake was prepared by my wife so let me remind you that if anyone says anything bad about it, she will beat you. I know from personal experience." The crowd laughed except Bumble Bee who had a small smile on her face though was giving Cyborg her death look. He noticed it and shifted nervously.

"Ahem, moving on. Let's get Nightwing up here so we can do this thing." Again everyone started cheering as I got up to walk over toward the stage, silently mouthing an 'I love you' to Raven before walking away. The cake was massive, standing taller than even me.

"So no one is going to jump out of this thing right Vic?" Again everyone laughed. Someone from the crowd spoke up.

"Hey man, that would be a good thing. We all know Nightwing needs a girlfriend." Most the room laughed except the few who knew about me and Raven. I silently seethed in my head. Yeah, comments like that are just going to cause more problems. I laughed with the comment as Mas and Menos speedily lit the candles though I think one might have singed an eyebrow in the process. Fire and those two didn't exactly mix well. Cyborg's voice again was heard.

"Alright everyone, a one, a two, a three. Happy Birthday..." The song filled the air as everyone sang it. I looked around the room at everyone's happy faces, smiling myself as all of the Titans had gathered in the same spot and were singing together, including my beautiful Raven. These were those moments I cherished more than anything. Eventually the song ended and I did my best to blow out the candles though it took a few tries bringing laughter at my expense. I guess it was time to say a few words. I raised my hands to quiet everyone.

"Well first off, thank you all for coming out to celebrate my birthday though I'm sure free food and drink were a better motivator for many fo you." More laughter.

"But seriously...its always good to see so many people together having such a good time and I would just like to say I appreciate everyone being here, especially my family, the Titans."

Cyborg suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah well hold your thanks until after we give you your present. I think you'll like us even more after you see what we built you."

I turned around to find Roy wheeling up the most beautiful motorcycle I had ever seen, black, with just a little blue.

"I'd like to present to you the new and improved N-cycle." I stared at it, not even sure how to respond. I walked over to it, walking around the sides of the bike, looking at all the body's details.

"Go ahead man, start it up." I got on the bike. It fit me perfectly but it had been built for me.

"We all spent time building this thing man and it has the best technology and features I could come up with, well second only to my car. However, me and Raven did spend the most time on this thing so me and her should definitely get the most thanks." I saw Cyborg wink at me and I turned to look at Raven who was blushing slightly, trying to hide behind Starfire. I couldn't help but laugh. I started up my bike, feeling the raw power of it. It felt absolutely perfect. I would definitely have to take this things out for a spin tomorrow but right now there was still a party. I cut the engine and got off the bike.

"Thank you Titans. Thank you all, but as the man said, I'm thanking Vic and Raven the most for this wonderful gift." Everyone applauded as I walked toward the Titans who were all smiling. My attention was suddenly pulled back to the stage by the sound of Roy's voice over the microphone and I easily realized what was about to happen.

"Ladies, Gentlemen...whatever the hell Changling is supposed to be..." A protest of hey was heard from Changling but Terra wrapping her arms around him stopped him immediately.

"Sorry to bother everybody but there is one more item of business to get through before we can all get back to partying. I would like to ask someone very special to me to come up to the stage right now. Kori, could you please come join me."

Everyone's eyes turned toward Starfire who had a confused look on her face though I could tell a few people seemed to know what was going to happen. She floated up toward the stage toward her beloved, setting her feet down next to him giving him a sweet smile though the confusion was still etched on her face. Everyone at the party had grown silent.

"Its been about five years since we started dating Kori and those five years have easily been the happiest times of my life. Nothing has ever compared to how happy you and your love has made me and today I would like to do something I've wanted to do for a very long time. I love you Kori, I love everything about you, and I have one question for you..." Speedy got on one knee.

"Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, will you marry me?" He held out a small box with a ring inside it. Those that could clearly see the ring saw that it was not a normal colored diamond but was a pink diamond, perfect for Starfire. Everyone was holding their breath, waiting for her to say something but Starfire only continued to stare at Roy, a slightly glossed over look in her eyes, the same sweet smile on her face. After about 20 seconds of no response or movement from her, Roy got off his knee.

"Star, baby, are you okay?" She seemed to finally snap out of it and instantly wrapped her arms around Roy, kissing him as long and as passionately as she could. After about a 45 second kiss. The two broke apart, Roy having a look of contentment on his face.

"So is that a yes?"

"Of course my love. I wish to be with you forever." Again they embraced, everyone clapping rapidly, some people whistling excitedly. It was a great moment to be part of. I was now standing next to Raven who had a small smile on her face as she watched her best friend get engaged to the man she was so deeply in love with. Starfire couldn't have looked more happy.

I was so tempted to put my arms around her, kiss her just as Roy was now kissing Starfire, but a strong part of me resisted this urge and I continued simply standing there next to her. All I managed to say to her at that moment, was thank you for the bike though that was really that last thing I wanted to say to her right then. I guess no one ever accused me of always choosing the right words. I let out a breath. The night was still young.

Northwest China...

Three soldiers stood at their posts, on night guard duty though there was little to fear. Almost nothing ever happened at this outpost and it was really only there to protect the particular road that was there as it could possibly be used as a small invasion point into China. It was a laughable thought because to the soldiers, no one would ever dare attack them. They were in difficult mountain terrain and to far away from anything of strategic value. However, they had there orders so they would follow them.

On this particular night, the soldiers were shocked to see a dark figure walking down the road, barely seen until he approached closer and closer, finally slightly illuminated by the soldier's outpost lights. It seemed like the light itself did nothing to brighten this figure, only lighting the area around him so that simply his outline became visible. The soldier's readied there guns, shouting orders at the man to identify himself. They received no response except a small gust of wind passed their ears. The mysterious figure eventually arrived about ten feet in front of them, the soldiers reluctant to shoot, knowing there was a village only a few miles away and maybe this was a lost villager or someone looking for help. The figure's appearance confirmed this possibility as he wore ragged clothing on his body and his long, black hair was filthy looking, falling haphazardly over his face. Again they demanded that he identify himself, and this time a response was heard. The voice was hallow and seemed to echo everywhere at once even though it was spoken quietly.

"It is a shame that you have encountered me upon this night but what must be must be. There can be no other way."

The words were chilling and made each of the three soldiers shift. This person unnerved them greatly, and they could feel there bodies shaking ever so slightly from the strange presence this man seemed to radiate. Slowly the figure looked up, his hair moving to reveal his face. The center of the three soldiers couldn't help but lock eyes with the mysterious young man. He found himself staring into a greater blackness than even this pitch black night. He couldn't seem to break the gaze, finding himself being pulled in by it, drifting toward those eyes. Suddenly, his entire body convulsed, and he collapsed to the ground. The two other soldiers felt themselves go completely tense and one, in a panicked voice, yelled at the dark man.

"What did you do to him!" The figure only smiled a ghost of a smile.

"It is not what I did to him, it is what he did to himself. He tried to see beyond and his mind paid the price for it." The two soldiers had no idea what these words meant only that they were starting to notice that the darkness around them seemed to be closing in on them, like shadows that had come alive. They frighteningly scanned the area, ready to shoot the intruder only to find him gone and so appeared to be the entire base. The two men found themselves alone surrounded in complete and total darkness, terror gripping every inch of their minds. They both let out terrible screams as that same voice echoed around them though this time filled with the smallest bit of something they could not identify..

"At least consider yourselves fortunate that my actions are not sending you to the abyss that is Hell. You will not suffer...you will never have to suffer ever again. This I promise..." The two let out final screams and then, simply were gone.


	4. Coming and Going

1A/N: Some people think I'm crazy, others think I'm eccentric, and others just think I'm weird. And ya know what...the first people are right, I am fucking crazy. Enjoy the update because if the strange pain in my side has anything to say about it, it could be awhile. I'm not cruel enough to make it another five months...well actually I am cruel enough I just can't justify it.

The Truth Lies in Shades of Gray

Chapter 4: Coming and Going

By: Finalitylife

Robin P.O.V:

So I'm drunk...very, very drunk. Now I know for a fact I had no intention of ending up in ths impaired, yet strangely satisfying condition, but when two of your closest friends just got engaged and bottles of champagne start appearing seemingly by the case load, things like this happen.

First it was one toast to the couple, then to Roy for being the luckiest man on Earth, then to Starfire for actually being willing to put up with Roy for the rest of her life, then one to me, and then, well then things got a little blurred. What the hell am I saying, things got a lot blurred...things still are a lot blurred.

Currently, Changling is telling some elaborate joke that I really have no idea if its funny or not but his wild hand movements and facial expressions are hilarious in themselves and I can't stop myself from laughing uncontrollably. Roy is hanging his arm around me, doing his best to keep his balance, and if he shifts anymore weight on to me, I'm sure we both will crash to the ground. I can't seem to make myself care about what's really going on around me but all I know is there are nothing but smiling faces on my friends and laughter filling the air.

Garfield finally gets to his punch line and everyone bursts into greater laughter though I have no doubt that not a damn person knew what the hell just happened. I glance around a little bit, doing my best to focus on my surroundings. Off to the left, I spot Garth who is quite involved with the same young woman I ran into this morning, or would it be yesterday morning. I think its past midnight so technically...anyways, everyone seems to be starting to take notice of the two as they are heatedly making out in a manner that should not have been done in public. We all start laughing as his hand starts sliding up the skirt of the woman, blissfully unaware that a dozen or so people are watching him. Changling is the one to yell out.

"Hey man, go get a room." The two pull back, the girl blushing while Garth simply is smiling slyly.

"Yeah, I guess it is about that time isn't it. Just because Roy is digging his own grave with the marriage thing doesn't mean the rest of us single guys can't still have fun." He gives us a wave and walks off with his arm around her, a few guys giving cat calls as they walk away. Again Garfield, with his unending source of energy is the one that keeps talking.

"Man what is it with that guy. We're still having a party here and he's already heading..." His mouth is cut off by the mouth of Terra pressing against it, who more or less stumbled up to him. She kisses him deeply for quite a few seconds, pulling away just for a few seconds in order to whisper something in Changling's ear. His eyes go wide for a second, before his mouth settles into a goofy smile.

"Well I've just been informed that its past my bed time so...yeah, bye." Terra and him walk off toward the tower on the same path that the other couple just left on more than likely planning on doing the same thing. Wait a minute, what the hell am I doing standing here with a drunk Roy draped over my shoulder. I stand up straight quickly, causing Roy to fall over from my sudden movement. He falls on to his back, making no effort to get up. He simply takes a swig of his bottle of beer, and starts yelling for Starfire. I just shake my head and slide off from the group intent on my finding of my Raven.

Raven P.O.V:

To say I am happy for Starfire would be an understatement. I feel so much more right now for my friend who has finally taken the next step with the man she loves. Watching Roy propose and feeling the emotions coming from her at that moment passed easily through any mental barrier I had as there was no reason to oppose such emotions. They were so bright, so beautiful...so Starfire.

I laugh slightly to myself as I watch, for probably the millionth time tonight, Starfire hug her sister without any restraint. If Blackfire hadn't been a Tamaranian as well, she would have easily been crushed to death. I see Blackfire catch eyes with me and she breaks away from her sister and starts walking over to me, champagne glass in hand. I did drink a little bit as we were celebrating and had a slight light-headedness going on but my demon physiology prevented me from becoming intoxicated so there was nothing to worry about. Any remnants of alcohol would be gone from my system in less than an hour.

Blackfire sits heavily down on the chair next to me as if walking over was a chore, but like many other people at what was once a birthday party, walking was a chore for her. She had too much to drink but thankfully, she had become quite a bit more milder drunk than years ago, when she first returned to her sister's side.

"Its wonderful to watch isn't Raven. I haven't seen sister this happy in a very long time. Well she's always happy but it looks like she's going to burst from all the joy within her. Kori really needs to get laid." The two of us laugh knowing full well that Starfire was still a virgin, had saved herself for marriage, and now it wouldn't be long before she finally had some release of all her boundless happiness and love. Of course Blackfire was still a virgin though there were far different reasons for that occurrence than for her sister.

"I hope she doesn't hurt Roy when the time finally comes. He is, after all, only human." Blackfire raises an eyebrow at my comment.

"Alright, no more booze for Raven. The last thing any of us need is you making dirty jokes." Again both of us laugh. Its nice to see her in such a good mood after what happened between her and her now ex boyfriend yesterday. Of course she always got over them fast because in the end, they really never could mean anything special to her.

"Ya know Rae, I always thought you would be the next one to get married. I mean you and Dick have been serious for a long time, longer than anyone else, it just made sense. But I do tend to forget that he has his head so far up his ass most the time, that he won't even acknowledge your presence in public. X'Hal, I'll never understand him nor do I think anyone ever will with the exception of you of course. At least the man I fell in love with had a much better excuse for not marrying me, fading into oblivion and all."

I am not shocked by the joking manner in which she just said what she said. Humor was an easy defense mechanism to hide pain, just as I once used sarcasm. Really, all I can do is nod my head at what she says.

"So where is bird man anyways?" I smile as I slowly shake my head.

"Last time I saw him he was trying to make a toast but forgot how to speak coherently halfway through it. Another fine moment for my lover and the Titans."

"Yeah, all those guys are pretty wasted over there but at least Dick lightened up for once, even if its only temporary." I can't help but agree with her as I suddenly hear Richard's boisterous laugh carrying over everyone else. I follow the sound and find him, with Roy hanging on to him with dear life, listening to Changling more than likely making an idiot out of himself, but I will give him this much, no one does it better. I eventually follow their gazes to Garth and his floozy of the week and I know Blackfire shares my feelings.

"Not another one. That guy's junk is going to fall off from some disease one of these days. I don't know how he can keep doing that. At least he learned early on not to mess with me though it did almost take a broken arm to teach him that lesson."

I smiled at the memory of the one time a drunk Garth tried to work his 'magic' on Blackfire. Persistence was definitely not a good idea for him at that moment.

I find myself totally in shock when two hands grasp on to my shoulders and gently start rubbing me there. The touch instantly makes me tingle. I am not in shock because of the sudden contact because I could sense quite easily who it was but rather was in shock that Robin was touching me in this manner when there people were around. Blackfire too had a shocked look on her face as she watched the scene.

"I think its really best for me to get out of here. You two have fun," and with that she was gone to wherever she was going.

"So what are you doing all over here by your lonesome? I find it hard to believe that the guys weren't lining up for a chance to talk to someone as unbelievably beautiful as you." My logical instinct is to remove his hands from me and reprimand him for being drunk because I just know he will regret everything that is happening at this moment in the morning. However, at this moment, the stronger part of me is simply happy to have his attention like this, happy to simply enjoy a very rare opportunity to be with the man I love in a normal, every day setting. I decide to play along with him just a bit.

"Oh all the single guys have tried, but honestly, I don't think there's any guy here worth my time." He crouches down and places a few gentle kisses along the side of my neck, and I can't help but shudder in pleasure.

"Are you sure about that...not one, single guy worthy of your attention?" His one hand trails down my arm, raising goose bumps as his fingers lightly touch, ending as he gently grasps my much smaller hand in his own hand, his lips once again making warm contact with my neck.

"Positive..." I pull in a gasp as I feel him lightly nibble on a very sensitive spot, struggling to say anymore. "Absolutely positive."

"Well that's too bad. I know this guy Richard who really wanted the chance to talk to you. He thinks you're the most beautiful, sexy, and perfect woman he's ever laid eyes upon."

"Well from what you say, it sounds like this guy Richard wants to do more than just talk to me wouldn't you say?"

"I think you might be right." His hand lets go of my hand and trails back up my arm, finally brushing itself across my chest, the thin material of the dress and what lies beneath making it very easy for me to feel the contact. I find a small smile forming on my face.

"Well if you happen to see him again tonight, let him know that I'll be in my room waiting for him if he really wants to come "talk" with me." In an instant, I disappear in my soul self, heading toward my room, leaving Nightwing to stumble forward at the sudden loss of my physical presence. Soon after, he himself disappears into the shadows, making his stealthy way toward his very urgent destination.

A nearby party goer blinked his eyes a few times at the scene he thought he just had witnessed. He took a good hard look at the bottle of alcohol in his hand then back at the spot where the scene had just played out.

"When I start seeing things I know I've had far too much to drink. Really now, Nightwing and Raven...that's just insane." The young man turned around and walked away shaking his head with a slight laugh as he dumped out the remainder of his bottle on the ground.

The elder of the village, Juan, found himself waking up in the middle of the night, a common occurrence for one as old as him. The luxury of sleeping straight through to the morning was not something he expected anymore. He felt a small bit of pain in his body, pain that was more or less constant in its nuisance, though it was simply in his opinion, age catching up with him; nothing to be overly concerned about. The mysterious man had still not spoken anything else to him since their first conversation. Looking in to his residence of the last five years, he was simply found to be in some type of meditative state, eyes closed, seemingly in a whole other world than from the one the rest of the village was. He was searching for answers deep within himself, that much the old man knew and he hoped that SoulBurn, which as far as the young man knew was his name, found them.

The old man contemplated the name that had been given to him by the young man. It seemed less a name and more of a title, as if the name held the young man's essence, his purpose within it. It was a very odd feeling received when he heard the name for the first time and he still wasn't sure what the exact feelings were that had passed through him.

The old man found himself stepping out of his home, staring up at the night sky. Stars, clearly visible and uncountable at the same time decorated the sky. A warm breeze passed through the village and even the old man had to admit it was one of the more peaceful nights he had seen in a long time. There was that word again...peaceful. If one word other than mysterious could be considered synonymous with SoulBurn, it was peaceful. It seemed to be ingrained in his being, his aura, yet the one place it seemed not to find was within the mind of the young man himself. Hopefully, he would be fortunate enough to find that peace.

As the old man looked around the village, totally quiet, totally asleep with it seemed the exception of him, he was startled to find another person awake. Piercing through the night, as if the darkness itself could not touch him was the young man he had been just thinking so intensively about. Even in this time where light was almost completely not present, his skin, his hair, and his incredible eyes continued to stand out, giving him a glowing quality like some type of ethereal wraith. The old man found himself staring in awe and wonder, slowly starting to realize that this being was walking straight toward him. He felt the smallest twinge of panic in the back of his mind, still not entirely sure if he should feel any type of threat from this person but a majority of his instincts simply told him there was nothing to fear. The young man seemed to glide through the night, as if he wasn't even touching the ground as he walked, completely effortless, completely silent.

"Good evening SoulBurn. I see there is one spirit as restless as me tonight. What brings you out in to the night?"

"Just as you said. One feeling as restless as you and it would be a shame to completely miss an evening such as this, despite the lateness of the hour." The old man smiled.

"Well how about I make us some tea, that might be able to help calm the nerves a little bit.."

"That would be most appreciative Juan."

A short time later, the two men were sitting comfortably just outside Juan's home, slowing sipping tea, not really saying anything, simply enjoying the night and the soothing drink. Eventually the old man decided to take the initiative, his curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"So SoulBurn, have you managed to peace anything together from your life before 5 years ago? Have you been able to figure out what happened to you?" SoulBurn closed his eyes as he took a slow sip of tea, leaning back slightly in his seat.

"Darkness...terrible and unending darkness. It was everywhere, all around me...all encompassing. Then...then came unbearable pain, as if my very being was being ripped apart at its very core. I tried to scream, but I could not make any sound...no sounds at all anywhere. Finally, the pain faded away and the darkness gave way to nothing but shining light and warmth, easing all pain, all suffering away. That is all I can remember at this moment for the last five years of my existence."

Juan could do nothing but stare at the young man whose eyes were still closed, his body seemingly still relaxed though Juan could see his hand holding the tea cup shaking ever so slightly.

"What about before all of this happened?" SoulBurn let out a deep breath.

"It is still cloudy but there are a few prominent faces within my mind...seven individuals above all others...nothing more than teenagers, but I know without a shadow of a doubt, they are important to me...more important than I think anything else. Most especially, a black-haired young woman...a truly beautiful young woman with a sad smile on her face. I must find them...I must find them." The last of his words faded away as he spoke, barely above a whisper, and Juan found himself at a loss of what to say. Silence once again gained dominance over the night, the subject forgotten as a gentle snoring emanated from SoulBurn's unmoving form.

Deep within a military base in the heart of China at about 7 in the morning, a base that very few outside the higher ups in the government and military even knew about, an important briefing was being called together. It was a completely unexpected meeting which made many of the men realize that something important had come up, something that had undoubtably appeared as a threat to the country's security.

The men all eventually arrived and took there seats at a large table which sat about 20 men, all of whom sensed a subtle nervousness coming from the man who called the meeting, the man who ran this particular base and now was standing at the front end of the table with his hands behind his back. Everything seemed to quiet down as he seemed to be ready to speak..

"This meeting has been called because it appears that we have been attacked last night." Instantly, many voices were heard, all demanding to know who had the audacity to attack their great country and exactly what was being done to deal with the problem. The man did his best to silence the men, some of whom were his superiors and finally restored some order.

"You were not called immediately about this problem because it took us awhile to realize there even was a problem and then, the details have only shown this to not be a normal situation. If you all will please remain silent, I'm sure what I mean will be made clear." Everyone seemed to nod in understanding and the man clicked a button in his hand causing a map to appear behind him.

"At approximately one in the morning, we lost contact with a military outpost near our Northwestern borders located here," The location pointed out by a red dot. "This base consisted of 500 men and had no reason to be on high alert or expect an attack so we believed this lack of communication to simply be a technology error of some type. However, after it went on for a few more hours, we decided to send another nearby unit to investigate and what we found was to say the least, shocking." A room full of eyes went wide and quiet murmuring found its way into the air.

"Of the 500 men stationed at the location, only one person was found. Four hundred and ninenty-nine men have simply disappeared, vanished without leaving even a track behind as to where they might have gone. We are still hoping that they are alive somewhere, though the thought of that is highly unlikely."

"Why is that unlikely? Could they not have been taken as prisoners by whoever attacked us?" The man had a grim look on his face.

"Whoever or whatever attacked this base, appears not to be your standard military enemy. There are no signs of explosions, bullets, tire or tanks tracks. There is nothing...absolutely nothing.

"You said one person was found. Does that mean there was one survivor?" Again a grim look passed the face of the man at the front of the room.

"Yes one soldier was not killed in this attack, but he has been terribly traumatized by the whole experience. When they found him, he was unconscious, barely showing any signs of life. He was brought here for recovery and so hopefully he could tell us exactly what happened and exactly what it was that may be posing a great threat. However, even though he is now awake, it is clear he is no longer mentally stable. All he does is stare off into space, muttering a single word over and over again...Endless It does not make any sense to us but I doubt this poor man will ever be making sense again."

"So why hasn't the military been put on high alert or any of our own 'special' humans been released to help defend us?"

"We did employ one of our soldiers with unique mental abilities to scan the area of the attack as well as the one survivor. Upon scanning the man, he found that the man's mind seems to be gone, all that remains is a single moment of terrible fear that can't be identified."

"And what attacked us?"

"There was in fact a single set of tracks leading up to the sight of our base, a set of foot prints that then head east, out of our borders. Our special soldier confirmed that whoever left these tracks, has indeed left the area though he is unable to even in the slightest confirm exactly who or what it was. He can not pick up anything."

"So how much of a threat do we really have then?" A small silence.

"Gentlemen, honestly I think that this attack was not directed upon us at all but simply whoever attacked us was simply passing through and I think our men simply got in the way."


	5. What Dwells Within

A/N: Sorry for the delay, been busy and having trouble writing, spending a lot more time reading stories and reviewing lately. Not much to this chapter, very short and not a lot happening but some important things here and there. I have chunks of chapters 6-9 written and the chapters will be shorter because I need to follow a certain timeline here and can't crush everything together. I guess you readers will just have to trust me on this one...when things get going, they will get going.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but hey, I think we all already knew that.

The Truth Lies in Shades of Gray

Chapter 5:

By: Finalitylife

Raven P.O.V:

I awoke and instantly I knew two things. For one, I knew that Richard was no longer beside me, the warmth I had slept so contently next to all night clearly missing. This was not a shock to me at all because I knew...knew that he would have slipped out early, probably punishing himself in the gym for his 'reckless' behavior last night...his loving displays of affection he showed me at the party, where prying eyes could see. This fact would have bothered me more, would have left a stronger sting in my heart when I thought about it, but it was a lessened concern at the moment because of the other thing I realized upon waking.

It was supposed to be impossible...an impossibility that had devastated me when I found out about it. I remember feeling so numb when Cyborg informed me of the fact after I had asked him to check...just to know truly what could be...it could not be. Now though, this moment, I knew somehow, by the grace of something I didn't even know, an impossibility had come to pass. Though in my life, that has become something that is not completely unexpected. That fact did nothing to lessen the confusion, worry, and joy I was feeling inside at the moment. I felt one other thing at this moment inside of me...life...I felt life growing inside of me.

I was pregnant and the shock would not relent.

I always wondered from the moment I started contemplating the possibility that I had a future, would have the chance to raise a family, if it was possible. I was a half-demon, daughter of a Azarathian woman and the great demonlord Trigon, the unholiest of all beings to ever exist. My creation itself should have been an impossibility, that much I was taught by my mentor Azar, but the dark, reality warping magic that surrounded my creation...that was Trigon himself, allowed such a thing to occur. I was one of a kind in this vast universe, my genetic makeup being utterly and completely unique, my magical powers found nowhere else in the mortal realm and I couldn't help but need to know if Richard and I could ever have children...even if the desire by both of us was there.

I had Cyborg check, without letting Richard know what I was doing and the answer had been hurtful. Cyborg said from as far as he could tell with the science he had access too, Richard and I were just too genetically different, that producing off spring between us just wouldn't be possible. It was a dagger into a dream.

I told Richard a week later, and he experienced the same numbness that had encompassed me when I found out. Despite him not even having pondered the thought of children, knowing that it was too dangerous to ever bring them into his life the way it was, knowing that we could never do it hurt. I cried...he did not. He was always so much stronger than me...still is so much stronger.

I was pregnant...with child, I could sense it so easily with my mental abilities. How? I did not know...didn't understand. Cyborg could have been wrong but he had also admitted he only knew from a genetic perspective, no amount of machinery he had could ever take into account my magic and the concept of my unique origin. It was a miracle...it had to be.

I sat up in the bed, hugging my knees to my chest, my state of undress not bothering me at all at the moment. I could help but smile, smile a pure smile of bliss as I focused on the unfamiliar warmth of another life within my body. However, despite this, I heavy feeling sat within my heart, an uncertainty that simply didn't want to go away. What would Richard say? How would he react? I'd be lying to myself if I tried to think that I wasn't a little bit scared.

He could hide away our relationship from the public eye but a child...a child could not be hidden away in shadow, pretended that it was not there. Would he lead the public to believe that it wasn't his, that the Father was someone else...make me look like some type of whore? Would he not want it? I shook my head, knowing these were crazy thoughts, as Richard loved me and would never do anything to hurt me like this, but I just couldn't help think them anyway because I was in a spot I never thought I would ever get to.

I realized I had unconsciously moved my hand to my stomach, resting it there in almost a protective manner. This child...my child...our child...a life I never thought I would feel...a life I never thought I would have the opportunity to produce. Again I smiled, silently saying my thanks to whatever made this possible.

In the gym...

Stupid! Another fist slamming into the punching bag, the chain holding it to the ceiling rattling from an impact that would have broken concrete. I continued to batter the defenseless object with absolutely no remorse, the same lack of forgiveness I was sending toward my own self. I had made a mistake last night, a stupid, potentially dangerous mistake yet what was really bothering me was that a part me didn't care. It just didn't make any sense and I never was confused, especially when it came to myself. Everything single one of my actions had purpose, a direction, a foresight that ensured success and safety those I cared about even at the cost of myself.

I threw another vicious punch in frustration, inwardly fighting another fight, this one against the slight nausea in my stomach, a result from last nights activities, but I knew I deserved to feel like shit after doing what I did yesterday. You reap what you sow...always.

I hated to admit to myself how much fun I had yesterday, I hated to know just how much happiness was radiating off of Raven when I had encountered her toward the end of the party, when I was clearly showing my affection in a way that was unheard of by me. These thoughts only continued to fuel that confusion...I hated these thoughts. The truth was...I knew the truth...I dealt with the truth and the truth is what drove my actions for a long time now. The world was a dangerous place even with the representation of Evil wiped out of existence, and I had to be cautious with those I loved. I hoped...I hope still that the world will change, that one day things will truly will be better when I can let my guard down and simply be a human being with the woman I love, with the people I love.

However, I know the time is not now...this is the truth and the truth must be respected. I do not deny myself the happiness that I have always sought, the life that I now live, I just will not allow myself to blindly indulge in all that is here and there when it could all be taken away in an instant if you are not ready to fight...I think the others have forgotten this as they've become all lost in their own little worlds in the here and now.

Anything could happen tomorrow good or bad, this I know very well...I just intend on being completely aware and ready when those bad things I know are lurking in the shadows decide to emerge once more. It is an inevitability in this world, especially as I watch the more recent events around the world...peace could not sustain itself forever though the proof of it has yet to make its way to our front door. Perhaps that it refuses to wake the rest of the Titans up to the coming reality will only bring pain in the end...though I plan on making sure it never does...this is what I must do.

I finish an exhausting combo of kicks and punches on the bag, taking a moment to lean against the bag, feeling the blood pounding in my head, just another reminder of what I was doing last night though I also know from my deep thought. This is when I hear a far too happy whistle walking past the gym door, only for it seem to stop, and backtrack into the door way.

"Hey there Dick, nice to see you up bright and early." I grit my teeth, knowing I can't fault him for being in such a good mood as he just got engaged, can't do anything to really alter his mood just because I'm in a bad one...it wouldn't be right to do. Also, I was actually just amazed how he can be so damn chipper this early while I'm the one suffering.

"Well I'm amazed to see you up this early. Shouldn't you be still passed out somewhere. It is still before noon..." I turn around and find the smiling Roy, a very smug looking, smiling Roy.

"You don't look so good there Dick. Too much to drink last night? Or did Raven just wear you out that badly?" I don't respond and find myself turning around grabbing a nearby towel, wiping my face, though he doesn't take the hint.

"Or maybe it's a little of both..." This is not a conversation I even remotely feel like having.

"Drop it Roy...I am seriously not in the mood right now." He puts his hands up in a mock defensive gesture as my voice did contain a dangerous tone to it though I really didn't intend it to sound so blatant.

"Alright, alright. I'll let it go since I still owe ya for letting me turn your birthday party into one hell of an engagement party. Kori still hasn't gone to sleep, has so much life and energy still in her. She can't seem to wind down but of course that's just one of the reasons I love her."

"I know Roy, I know. You should just be happy we're all letting you marry her...I mean you barely made it to the first date all those years ago and I still think she can do better than you Speedy..."

"Haha...maybe she can but she's perfectly happy with me as I am with her and that's all that matters."

"Lucky you. And I'm not trying to sound sarcastic, seriously, you're one lucky guy...Kori is an incredibly woman, always has been and your right, you make each other happy and that's all any of us can ask for our friends." We have a quiet moment, not even looking at each other, my irritation fading away for a bit, just remembering all the happiness from last night.

"So anyways, why are you up so early?"

"Well like I was saying, Kori never went to sleep and she decided that she needed to call her gnorf...norbka...gorf...whatever that strange alien word is...the guy who raised her Galfore." I shudder slightly as an image of the very imposing, very protective man who was pretty much Starfire's father, not to mention current ruler of Tamaran. Now that I think about it, with Starfire being royalty and all, there's probably some type of special custom that needs to be followed...this could be trouble.

"Anyways, Kori always talks to him in private...some type of special thing between only her and him...some tradition or another...I don't know."

"Like the tradition where no one is allowed to touch the princess of Tamaran?"

"Yeah like that..." I see Roy stop his agreeing nod for a second as he looks over at me.

"You don't think Galfore is going to kill me when he sees me?" I laugh slightly at the nervous Roy.

"He doesn't really seem like the type to kill...more likely maim, torture, and leave to let natural course of bleeding to death handle the killing." Roy goes slightly white in the face, a true reminder of the first time Roy came to ask permission to take out our little Kori. Really seems like so long ago, simpler, happier times before the second coming of Trigon, and my first and hopefully last death for a very long time.

"Well I know your kidding Dick, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." I raise my eyebrow.

"What do you mean soon enough? Is Galfore coming to Earth to meet you?" Roy chuckles and something just doesn't feel right at this moment...like I've just walked into a trap.

"Oh of course not, that's just crazy. He'll meet me on Tamaran when all of us go there for the wedding."

Starfire was talking cheerfully to her half awake-half hungover sister when a head splitting What! echoed through out the entire tower, only the most heavily passed out able to sleep through it.

"I guess my dearest told Nightwing that we must go Tamaran so that our wedding can be official." Blackfire only shook her head as she rubbed the sides of her head. She really didn't need this right now.

"You know I don't even know if I'm allowed back there Kori...not after everything I did..." Starfire engulfed her sister in a large hug.

"Do not worry sister. I have ensured there will be no problems. You have proven time and time again you have changed, and I will not allow anything bad to happen to you when we finally return home." Blackfire gently squeezed back, still uncertain about what her trip home would bring though the future for everyone was growing more uncertain with each passing day as a dark wanderer made his way West.


	6. Life Around Us

1The Truth Lies in Shades of Gray

Chapter 6: Life Around Us

By: Finalitylife

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but hey, I think we all already knew that.

Robin P.O.V:

What a strange few days this has been, but then when I think about it, I remind myself that almost every moment of my life has been strange in some way or another so I guess I just have to deal with it one way or another.

Its been made known to everybody that indeed the extended "family" would be making a trip to the planet of Tamaran for the wedding...to go to a planet that only possibly can be beautiful in the eyes of Starfire. I still truly wonder sometimes how such a cold, desolate, and barbaric planet could produce someone as warm and benevolent as Starfire, but I guess its one of those mysteries of the universe that I really don't want to solve.

I would have to say with almost complete certainty that everyone took the news of going to Tamaran far better than I did. Cyborg jumped at the chance to improve the T-ship, a look of total eagerness crossing his face as soon as the first idea got in his head. I probably wouldn't be seeing him out of his workplace until the time we decided to leave. Garth, Mas, and Menos couldn't have been happier about the situation because it meant the chance to meet more hot, alien babes as they put it though they seriously needed to reconsider their philosophies because Tamranian women were not ones to be messed with...fiery tempers to say the least.

The girls spent all their time chattering away, discussing the wedding, dresses, blah blah blah blah blah...I can say for once the details don't really matter to me. Whatever happens I'm sure it will be amazing, just I prefer to be left out of the planning. I think Roy had a similar desire to kind of fade into the background for the time being but that really wasn't an option for him. His silent pleas for help from me as he was dragged into another discussion only made me smile...honestly what did he expect was going to happen.

The only one who seemed less than enthused about this trip was Blackfire though she has not said anything about it. It is obvious from her recent melancholiness and the way something flashes across her eyes every time Tamaran is mentioned that I know she is afraid of returning to her home, afraid that her past sins will refuse to let her go and if any place still holds a grudge against the girl, I'm sure it is her home planet. She was banished by Starfire from there years ago, and I'm sure Galfore as well as many of the other Tamaranians remember exactly what happened back then. I'm sure it won't be easy for her to have to see that planet again after everything that has happened...they say you can't go home again but then again, most people don't have Starfire as their sister. I know everything will go alright because Starfire will make sure it will go alright. She is after all still princess of the planet...more than likely still the next in-line to the throne if anything were to happen to Galfore.

The tower has once again turned into a chaotic place with everyone running around trying to get more things done that probably are possible and sometimes I wonder why the Titans can never show this type of initiative when it comes to catching criminals. If they did...well that's far too big an if to think about at the moment. It seems I'm the only one concerned about leaving the city unprotected and the most common retort is that we've left for Tamaran before and nothing happened...why would this time be any different? I find it harder and harder to argue with all of them on this point.

What I do spend time thinking about is what is going on with Raven. Ever since my birthday I get the feeling like she's been avoiding me even though I still see her...even though she still sleeps in my bed. It's the strangest part of everything that has been going on.

I guess when you've been bonded with someone completely before, you get a sense of things from them sometimes without really knowing what or why it is. I feel like a part of her is closed off from me though whatever it is, is just sitting right beneath the surface ready to be known. I don't know...strangeness...just like always.

I'm sure I could press the issue but I respect Raven's desire to be private just as much as she respects mine...I trust Raven, and I know without any doubt she would tell me what it is if it was truly important.

Of course I also know I really don't want to ask since there is the possibility that whatever is bothering her is my fault from when I was in my drunken state of mind that night of my birthday. Bringing it up would probably only lead to us discussing the same situation as always...always discussing since we really don't ever argue. Raven raising her voice is enough to know she is upset...she doesn't need to yell for me to know that. Simply put, this is one of those discussions I'd like to just put off for a few years or however long until I have gained I tighter control on things. Is that really too much to ask for?

I find myself smiling as Raven glides into the room, a slightly unsure look on her face as she immediately is pelted by questions from the girls who are talking about Starfire's dress. There is lots of waving hands and high pitched squeals, and Raven looks over at me with a soft look...almost asking if she has permission to just vanish into thin air. I shrug my shoulders with a smile, one again doing my upmost to not get involved in all of this too closely, and she gives me a small smile in return before walking over to the group of girls. Yes...there is definitely something wrong with her and my great detective skills really never do help me with that woman. There is always something about her that defies convention, that's logical but so illogical at the same time but that's what I get for falling in love with a paradox...like I had a choice though.

Another high pitched squeal from Terra causes me to shudder ever so slightly, and I turn around and stroll out of the room heading toward Cyborg's workshop because in all logic, him spot welding is probably quieter than the main room and at this moment, that's a very good thing.

Chile...

Juan, the village elder watched with a small smile as he watched SoulBurn playing with some of the small children of the village, laughing and joking, all the seriousness that seemed to dominate his mind no longer visible at moments like this. The young man seemed to truly brighten up the village just with his presence, his kind, considerate words always welcome and he seemed to have never ending energy to help out the village, always saying he owed them all for taking care of them all these years.

The young man had also caught the eye of many of the young women of the village much to the dismay of many parents. Despite his obvious good will, many people were still slightly nervous around the strange young man, as if, like Juan knew in his gut, this stranger really wasn't meant to be in this place and would be gone before any of them knew it.

Juan for one knew he would miss the young man. It had been a very long time since he had encountered someone who he could have deep conversations with about life and all the questions of existence. It honestly felt like SoulBurn knew things that no one should, though to him, it was just friendly conversation...nothing more, nothing less.

The one topic that always inevitably came up was what SoulBurn planned to do, where he planned to go though the answer was always the same. 'I don't know'. SoulBurn still was very confused about exactly what was going within his very self, and despite growing memories and feelings that seemed to come unexpectantly over time, things simply did not want to align into a clear picture or purpose. For the moment, the young man seemed content to help around the village with a smile on his face. Juan however, continued to trust his instincts, and knew that SoulBurn's path would be set out before him soon enough, that some sign would make itself known when the time was right. There was a destiny for this young man...there had to be.

Smiling as SoulBurn was tackled to the ground by a bunch of children, Juan put his aging feet up on a stool, leaning back comfortably in his chair. For the moment, life was very good, so why dwell too much on the what is to come, for it will arrive when it is ready. That's just the way things go.

Half a world away, a beat up old pickup truck stuttered noisily to a halt, many other vehicles following the lead as the destination had been reached: a small source of water where they could rest and drink. The small group of people...men, women, and children slowly got out of the vehicles, weariness weighing heavily on them. They were fleeing what was once their homes, hoping that death would not follow them.

It had started many years ago, following the great catastrophe that consumed the Earth, when the innocent as well as the wicked were consumed in the Hellfire of the Earth itself without reason, without warning, without provocation...at least to all but a minute few. Though the world had grown more peaceful after such a tragic incident, a few believed that survival should never have happened for a great many, that it all had been a sign from God that it was time to cleanse the world of all who sin. As time went on, this few became more and more...religious fanatics bent on continuing what the catastrophe did not complete. All countries they were found, what was once considered nothing but insane ravings drew more nods of approval. It was fast becoming a dark time for the world...one filled with fear and a sense of unknown for what tomorrow would bring. Peace was giving way to pain once more.

This group of people had fled from a large faction of these fanatics, leaving everything behind, taking little but themselves hoping to make it somewhere far away where they could find protection. As they fled, the encountered a strange traveler, one who looked beaten and tired, and they could not help but take pity on him. He spoke their language, easing much of their concern as he did appear to be foreign and the way he moved, so slowly and weakly, it did not seem as if he could be a threat even if he had wanted to. However, he still unsettled them, his dark hair always seemingly holdings its place over his eyes, denying anyone their view. The mysterious tall man got out of the bed of one of the pick up trucks and walked away from the group, picking a secluded rock a distance away from them. No one followed or made a move to go to him. It appeared that he was just staring out at the water though none of them could even imagine what he was truly looking at.

By simple chance, the ball of a small 8 year old boy found its way over to him, coming to stop at his feet. He picked up the ball in his scar covered hand as the little boy clumsily ran over to him with a smile on his face. He did not seem to be afraid at all of the mysterious stranger.

The little boy held out his hands, still smiling.

"Can I have my ball please mister?" The man did not immediately hand him the ball but did speak in a quiet voice.

"How is it that you are smiling, how is it that you can be so happy after everything that is happening?" The little boy seemed confused by the question, doing his best to use his child's mind to answer the question.

"My mommy always said that no matter what you should always try to be happy because the world always needs smiles." The child beamed at his own response, satisfied with the logic.

"And where is your mother?" A slight sadness crossed the child's face, his lips quivering slightly.

"Daddy said she went to heaven and that I won't be able to see her for awhile but that she is always with me and one day I'll see her again." The innocent child smiled again after finishing speaking.

"I lost my mother too long, long ago ..." The comment was said more to himself than to the child but of course the child did not understand that.

"Did she go to heaven too?" The man flinched ever so slightly at the words, and only a very observant person would have noticed his muscles tense up greatly.

"No." The little boy tilted his head, confused.

"Was she not a good person? My dad says all good people go to heaven."

"She was the best..."

"Then why didn't she go to heaven?" What the man was saying was beyond the young boy's logic, just not making sense. Of course he also didn't realize that the man's other hand was gripping the rocking he was sitting on so hard, that it was being to indent in from the force. The man placed the ball in the boy's hands and then raised up until it was hovering above his mop of unruly hair. The smallest bit of darkness seemed to spring to life around the hand, unseen by anyone, it shaking for no clear reason when the rest of his body was taut, but as quickly as it was there, it was gone, and the stranger patted the boy on the head.

"Because bad things happen even when they shouldn't, though that is something I do hope to fix." The little boy spun around as his father called out his name, looking for him. He turned back to say good bye only to find the stranger gone, simply vanished into thin air, not even foot prints away from the spot he had been sitting at. The young boy turned and ran toward his father's voice, quickly forgetting the stranger's words, never knowing the true meaning of those words or what they would lead too.

Several minutes later, the haggard form of the dark stranger seemed to shimmer back into existence a farther distance away from the refugees. He leaned up against a try, slumping to the ground, his hands still shaking, pain evident on his face.

"Must exert more control over it. I almost hurt that boy...an innocent...no more shall suffer...enough have already suffered...but I need more..." Suddenly, the man's senses went on high alert as he felt others coming and he knew these were the ones after these poor people, fools believing they would cleanse the world of evil...truly fools of the highest order. The man stood to his feet, the area around him growing dark with his presence...these men would serve what they sought to do though in a far different way than their pathetic, simple minds could ever comprehend. There would be no screams heard...there would be nothing at all...


	7. Breaking

A/N: Soon enough I'm having my right kidney removed so I'm actually trying to get as much updating out as I can...so don't be surprised to see another chapter pretty soon. Thanks ravenslair and evilsangel. You two are great reviewers and you just simply rock. Keep with it.

The Truth Lies in Shades of Gray

Chapter 7: Breaking

By: Finalitylife

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but hey, I think we all already knew that.

The air flowing past wings was the only sound on a moonless night, almost nothing could be seen within the forest that he walked through. Even after his last encounter with those worthless fanatics, he could feel himself already growing weaker again, though he knew he was at least nearing his destination...the familiar energy that kept calling to him, that he recognized as a particular being, one who could help him during his current state to find what he needed. In no way was the dark young man surprised when it happened.

The attacker came crashing through the canopy of the forest, slamming into the dark wanderer, the impact carrying forward on the wings of the attacker. Soon they were crashing straight through the trunks of trees, the trees breaking right through, collapsing to the ground, their ancient lives coming to an end from the impact of beings even more ancient than them.

The attack carried through six trees before the momentum finally ran out, leaving the young man dented into a final tree. He did not move. The winged attacker settled down on to his feet slowly, extending his great, white wings out to look as imposing as possible to the one who he just attacked, only eliciting a wet sounding cough from the young man as he choked out some blood...black blood from his smiling mouth.

"How noble of you...surprise attacking an unarmed warrior under cloak of night. It seems you haven't changed much since I last saw you. How have you been Dariel?"

"Arrogant and insolent to your elders just as always Azrael. It will be a pleasure to finally end your tainted existence." Azrael slowly stood to his feet, an uneasy movement from a sore body though his tone did not change.

"Really now, you are going to end me. The fact that you are even here in the mortal realm is hard enough to believe but to think you can defeat me, you truly have gone insane. It truly is tragic when the higher beings fall isn't it."

"Shut up." The angel snarled only receiving a laugh in return.

"So tell me, is it really so important that you would defy the decree of Heaven to come to the mortal realm to kill me? Is my death truly worth what your presence and energy could do to this place?"

"Oh it is...it is. You should have been banished to Hell millenia ago but your father simply refused to see the truth and in the end, his mistakes almost doomed us all. I will not let you...you abomination continue to exist."

"Well I'm sure your jealousy of me doesn't have anything to do with your actions, that I was able to defeat a pathetic pion like yourself in battle when I was only a child. And it can't possible be that you've hated me since I was born for the fact that my mother would never love you, and my existence was only a reminder of how she chose my father and not you. None of these could possibly be reasons for the madness I see before me."

"Shut up you little bastard. Who are you to talk to me in such a way. It was not I who was cast down by their own father. It was not I who still contains the warped presence of Lucifer within their very being. That is you Azrael...you are a monster and should be wiped from this realm. I don't even know how you still exist though I never doubted for a second you would return. Your father continues to grieve the loss of his son with his new mortal woman...a disgrace to your mother if I've ever seen one...the bitch who birthed the half breed who almost doomed us all. He does not even know you survived...none of them do, but I watched carefully, and I waited, every moment spent watching this one pathetic planet until you would resurface, and finally be sheer luck, I saw you...saw you wandering around like a lost soul. It truly is my destiny to destroy you."

The angel expected anger to erupt from Azrael but instead met a deceptively calm being and for the first time, his hair moved to reveal his eyes...two, empty, black eyes.

"You have no destiny. You are a petty being who understands nothing about what is and what will come. You come to destroy me but your presence here will only serve my destiny...the only true destiny there ever was. It is too bad you can not see..." The angel stared into the lightless eyes, feeling an unsettling feeling wash over him, though he did his best to show he was not afraid, giving off a fake disbelieving laugh.

"Still so arrogant even without your once vaunted power. I can see it Azrael...can see that you no longer are the powerful being you once were in the realm of Heaven. You have lost your connection to the energies of existence and are now so very weak. Your time has come to an end. No one will regret never seeing you again." With a superior smirk on his face, blue energy began forming in his hand.

"So be it. What is must come to pass. Serve your final purpose." With that, the blast of energy was unleashed.

The battle had ended and Azrael stood triumphantly over his opponent. The angel's body had turned completely gray, no life, no energy left in the dead husk on the ground, it slowly beginning to turn to dust as the wind carried it away. Azrael stood with his face illuminated by the ball of swirling blue energy he held in his open palm.

"Your energies shall aid me for a time Dariel, though your power is no stronger than some of the mortals on this planet. That is a shame because I need so much more and it leaves me so quickly. No matter...I know what must be done, and I hope your last thoughts are truly knowing that you have only served the being you hate above all others. Good byeDariel. Despite everything, I take no joy in ending you. You only remind me of all the flaws even in Heaven so at the very least, I thank you for that...for reaffirming my goal." The blue energy slowly disappeared into Azrael's hand, leaving the forest once again in complete darkness.

Back at the tower, Nightwing stood watching from the top of the tower, the wind blowing past him. He wasn't really sure what he was doing at this moment, but be found the breeze to be rather calming for his overactive nerves as the time to leave for Tamaran drew closer and closer. He closed his eyes beneath his mask, allowing the wind to carry him away for a few seconds, but when he opened his eyes, the world around him had changed.

The sun was no longer up, but instead night now shown above, and he was no longer on the roof of his home, but rather another building...one with the large letters of WAYNE on it. An explosion rocked the roof though he did not feel the impact...as if he really wasn't even there.

His eyes settled on...he couldn't believe it...this was simply not possible! There standing in full apprentice uniform was himself...years ago, his energy weapon beginning to power up, pointed directly at Starfire, who was gambling that Robin would fight no longer, that he truly was not evil.

Nightwing screamed out as the Titans began falling one by one to the nanoprobes beggining to eat away at their insides, each of their faces locked in total and complete pain. He felt powerless to stop it all, knew he couldn't stop any of it because this was only a memory...but it was so real, he could feel everything all over again.

This time though, he could see Raven...could see her falling to the ground, convulsing in pain, curling up into a small ball as the pain refused to relent. He couldn't take his eyes off that horrible look on her face as she was dying right then and there...

"Stop this...somebody stop this...I won't let this continue!" Nightwing screamed out though he knew it didn't mean anything. It was a few moments later, that it all finally ended the same way it did before, as Robin discharged his weapon into the prone body of Starfire.

In a flash Nightwing was back on the roof, stumbling back in confusion, the memory he had just seen and felt so vividly still causing his heart to race. He raised a hand to his head, trying to calm his breathing, still unable to truly understand what had just happened except that one of his most despised and regretful memories had just reformed right in front of him out of nowhere.

Eventually, he finally settled down physically though is mind was still jumbled, the lingering sensation of what he had done back then still refusing to let go of him and the fact slowly forming in his mind that what he had experienced couldn't have been just a memory...it simply had been too real...he had seen things he hadn't before.

He shook his head, still trying to clear it, wondering a little bit if stress was just getting to him and that maybe he needed a nap or something...though Nightwing dismissed quickly the ludicrous idea that a nap was necessary. He just needed to take his mind off of everything...a good work out would help. Nightwing took one last look at the clear blue sky before heading toward the gym, hoping to rid himself of unwanted thoughts and feelings, unaware that all over the world the news was broadcasting that a massive earthquake had just hit far to the East of Titans tower.

Within the confines of her room, Raven stood looking in the mirror, trying to figure out if any part of her looked different since she knew she was pregnant, and she felt a little strange doing such a thing, but everything had felt a little strange since then. She lifted up her shirt to stare at her stomach which showed no signs of anything, thinking that in would be only a matter of time before a bump started to form...there would be no more hiding then. She knew she needed to tell Richard long before then...as soon as possible, but she just couldn't make herself do it.

She closed her eyes, taking in a breath, but suddenly, she felt strangeness overtake her entire being right to her very core, and when she opened her eyes, everything had changed. She was no longer in her room, but somewhere she did no recognize. She looked around frantically, only finding her friends talking sadly but casually in small groups...all dressed in black and glaringly looking a few years older than she knew them to be. The most obvious change was a small baby clutched protectively in Starfire's arms. None of them seemed to be registering her sudden appearance in this foreign place.

It was then that she also realized she was holding a hand within her own...a very small hand. She looked down to her side and felt her heart stop. Staring back at her was a small, black haired little girl with soft, curious amethyst eyes, and a very familiar face that was only confirmed by the small child's words.

"Mommy...why won't daddy wake up?" Raven felt herself tense up at these words, not understanding for a few seconds.

"Daddy?" She mouthed quietly to herself before turning her head slightly, what the little girl had meant becoming all too clear. Lying on his back in what was clearly a casket, hands folded on his chest was Richard, still clad in his Nightwing uniform, mask still firmly in place. Dead...Richard was dead. She couldn't breathe, waves of emotions that weren't there before suddenly flooding into her...despair, sadness, devastation, and grief...they were all there. Her whole body started shaking, letting the child's hand fall out of hers.

"This isn't happening...this can't be happening...I shouldn't be here..." She started frantically talking to herself as emotions continued to flare up in her. She could not break her gaze from Richard's prone form...his dead form, the concerned question of Mommy? Mommy? barely being able to make it into her head. The room started spinning around her, as more voices made there way into her head, more concerned voices from her friends, and all she could do was let out a scream and then everything went black...for a few seconds at least.

Raven found herself on the floor of her room, barely above hyperventilating, her senses still not fully aware to her surroundings because the emotions she had felt in that...that place would not leave. They were exactly the same as when Richard had sacrificed himself to destroy Lucifer five years ago, and they felt like they were tearing her insides apart. She never wanted to feel this again...never...

Raven forced her lungs to inhale and exhale air at a steady pace, trying to regain focus and control of herself, but she just couldn't...fighting a losing battle against the tears that were now falling from her eyes.

What had that been? A vision of the future? A worried mind hallucination? Because of her powers, it truly could have been anything but it simply had been so real...and it just couldn't be real, what she saw could not happen...she could not live without Richard by her side. She laid there for a few minutes, the tears eventually ceasing, and stood to her feet though very slowly. She again stared at herself in the mirror, her eyes now puffy and red, fighting back every imagine she had just had except one...of a small little girl with black hair and purple eyes. This thought made the smallest of smiles form on her face despite the heaviness on her heart.

It was an unremarkable day in the Chilean village, well as unremarkable as things were since the awakening of SoulBurn when it happened. Juan and SoulBurn were just standing there discussing the weather when suddenly, SoulBurn was clutching his head as if he was in unimaginable pain. He collapsed to his knees screaming loudly, his whole body shaking, and Juan did not know what to do...found himself paralyzed for the moment because it just wasn't SoulBurn's sudden attack, but the fact that brilliant white light was illuminating from his entire body...his eyes glowing the brightest...so bright Juan could not even look at them.

SoulBurn continued to clutch desperately at his head, another wave of pain appearing to rack his entire body, as his body visibly tightened up again. People of the village hearing the screams now watched with a mixture of awe and horror at the sight, no one knowing if anything could be done to help SoulBurn...afraid to get any closer. Juan, who was the closest, found himself shielding his eyes from the ever increasing light, though he could hear SoulBurn muttering a few words to himself, words that contained so much sadness and pain.

"Gone...so many gone...whole worlds..." It was only seconds later that the light seemed to pull back into him, and he collapsed silently to the ground...the villagers finally remembering to breathe.


	8. Cracking

1A/N: Well I've survived major surgery...its strange...I feel a bit lighter...I wonder why that is...Anwyays, just another chapter, hope to have another one up soon since I can't really do too much except write for another week. I really can't wait until things get going in this story...soon enough, soon enough.

The Truth Lies in Shades of Gray

Chapter 8: Cracking

By: Finalitylife

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but hey, I think we all already knew that.

Azrael strolled into the seemingly dead city very late at night, the brisk air having absolutely no effect on him as he knew he was finally getting closer though he also knew he was far from where he truly needed to be. Even this would take time and patience though time was simply not the truest luxury he had. The longer he was here, the more people...he shook his head, he couldn't think like that...what needed to be done, needed to be done and even if the cost was almost too great to imagine, it would all come to fruition. None of this could be allowed to continue anymore...not after what he knew...not after what had been done to him. His hands started shaking as memories of what had once been a fate worse than death flashed through his mind. He had left him to suffer...left him to suffer for so long... A small part of him smiled at the thought of vengeance though he knew his goal was far beyond something so petty. He would not allow himself to be like that fool Dariel...

A woman's scream echoed out in the quiet night, though it was quickly silenced. Pitch black eyes narrowed as Azrael looked off into the distance, seeing two men pulling a black haired woman into an alley, uncontrollable anger welling up deep inside of him. A moment later, his relentless stride resumed forward with clenched fists muttering to himself.

"This can not be allowed to continue..."

The two men harshly dragged the struggling woman into the alleyway, one of their hands clenched firmly over her mouth to muffle the screams. She was a pretty one indeed. The taller one of the two threw her harshly against the wall, her head slamming solidly into the brick, causing the woman to almost lose consciousness, forcing herself by sheer will to hang on to continue to fight these men. Soon a large knife was held to her throat, and she felt her body freeze up completely as the cold steel pushed against her skin.

"I suggest you stop struggling or this is only going to be harder on you bitch." The raw terror in the woman's eyes brought pleasure to the man with the knife though soon it would be him feeling raw terror.

"And I suggest you leave her alone though it's not really a suggestion...but it doesn't matter...at this point, there is no hope left for the likes of you..." The two men snapped to attention, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from as it seemed to echo all around them. The man with the knife stood up, clutching his favorite weapon tightly in his hand, scanning the darkness for his new found problem.

"Hey man, do you see anything?" His accomplice frantically searched as well but couldn't seem to find anything.

"No man...its like it just came out of thin air." A few seconds later, a dark figure shimmered right out of the darkness into existence a foot in front of the man with the knife, standing even taller still than the tall man in front of him. The man who had his back to the newly appeared danger, spun around as quickly as possible, and with a small yell stabbed the knife forward. His blade stopped inches from the man's abdomen as a hand gripped his forearm tightly preventing him from going any more forward. In a panic, he threw a punch with his other hand only to have the fist caught as well.

He tried to pull free but found the grips to be iron clad and the attackers strength to be far greater than his own. He looked up in fear only to be met with cold, black eyes that would be without mercy tonight. Soon the grip on his forearm and fist started increasing slowly, and the sounds of bone beginning to crack and crunch under the extreme pressure were heard.

"Help me man! Help me!" His friend couldn't find the will to move, only staring at the man he saw appear right out of nothingness, unable to break his gaze away from those eyes, unable to grab for the gun he had by his side that he knew would quickly end all of this.

A final loud crunch was heard as no more resistance was offered by the man's bones, his right arm broken in half and his left hand now nothing but a group of shattered fragments. He screamed out in pain into the night though no one cared, especially not the dark being in front of him. His second scream was cut off by as a strong hand gripped over his mouth, again pressure increasing as his jaw began to collapse.

"Stop screaming...You're giving me a headache." Again his bones gave way to the grip, the lower half of his face caving in on itself leaving nothing but bloody gore as teeth pushed through skin. All he could do was scream though the blood pieces of his mouth. The gurgling and screaming man fell to the ground, quivering as pain wracked his entire body. It would not last. Azrael stepped on the man's throat, locking his black, empty eyes with ones filled with nothing but fear and torment. The black eyes closed briefly as the foot pushed down crushing throat and neck, ending the screams forever.

Azrael wiped some blood on his hand on his shirt before his gaze settled on the young woman on the ground, his mind suddenly being unable to pull away from her. Black hair, tanned skin, and her face...so beautiful...a single name escaping his lips...Blackfire. He was mesmerized by her, a million thoughts flooding his mind at once, though it was at this moment, the other thug finally managed to pull the gun out, and though fumbling heavily with it, fired a shot at the man, if it was really a man, who killed his friend. The gunshot pierced the night as it impacted with the man's body though he did not even move, the frightened criminal taking the moment to flee this scene forever, leaving the better part of his sanity behind.

Azrael stood for a few more seconds before falling to one knee as black blood began pouring out of the gunshot wound, a grimace of what appeared to be pain forming on his face. The young woman who had watched everything that happened and despite the brutality this stranger had shown, knew she had been saved by him, and reacted to trying to help him. Her touch brought a tensing up of his body immediately and his gaze again snapped to her face, only this time, Azrael was presented with a visage of a different woman, not the one he had seen before. He looked into her concern filled eyes as his hand slowly gripped around her wrist.

"I'm sorry..."

A few moments later, Azrael emerged from the alleyway, leaving only the mangled man's body behind, any guilt quickly fading into the night.

* * *

Juan sat next to the bed of SoulBurn, paying careful attention to the what appeared to be the fitful and nightmare plagued sleeping form of the mysterious young man. Following that strange event that resulted in SoulBurn passing out, the white haired man had not woken up for days though this was clearly not a repeat of the coma he had lied in for five long years. 

SoulBurn's entire body seemed to be constantly convulsing from physical pain though there were no marks on his body nor anything other than the bed that he lied on touching him. His eyes could be seen jumping back and forth underneath his closed eyelids, a sure sign his brain was very active despite his lack of conscious awareness. To Juan, it seemed like SoulBurn was doing his best to make it back to the waking world, but simply could not find the way.

Juan simply knew there was nothing he could do, nothing any of the villagers could do for other than placing a warm cloth on SoulBurn's forehead, this was far beyond their comprehension. A person who glowed with blinding white light was not exactly someone any of them had any experience dealing with. All that could be done was just as had been at the start of five years ago...waiting...nothing but waiting.

Juan rose to his aged feet, feeling that it was probably time to go to bed, no more necessity for him to be awake and again the completely unexpected happened. SoulBurn shot up, sitting up in his bed, a scream erupting from his mouth. However, that was not the only thing. White light began pouring from his mouth and eyes, the shrill sounding scream continuing unabated to echo through the night. In a almost state of panic upon seeing blood beginning to seep from SoulBurn's hands as his hands clenched in fists were driving his own fingers into the flesh, Juan reached out trying to shake SoulBurn from this strange trance. It was a terrible mistake.

The second he made physical contact with SoulBurn, an overwhelming flood of images suddenly poured into his mind, undistinguishable figures and lights melding together. It was impossible to fathom or comprehend as white light soon dominated everything. With a blast of power, the old body of Juan suddenly flew back, crashing into the wall with a loud thud, unmoving. SoulBurn's seemingly never ending scream finally peaked as the white light pulled itself back into him, his body collapsing back on to the bed, no one being able to witness what appeared to be two giant, shimmering wings of pure energy coming into existence before falling back onto the pillow. The battle within however did not end for SoulBurn for his body continued to seizure and shake, the faintest bit of white energy hovering around his entire form...doing its best to soothe his soul.

* * *

Robin P.O.V: 

Click...the devastation is immeasurable...Click...thousands presumed dead...Click...it is impossible to fathom the sight before us...Click...if there is any consolation, this quake is nowhere near as bad as the ones that erupted globally about five years ago...Click...to make the glazed mango duck, you must first...Click Off.

I toss down the remote control back on to the couch, leaning back for a few seconds letting out a strange breathe. Not this again...but then again, natural disasters aren't something that would simply disappear just because the world has already experienced near Armageddon. At least this one can just be chalked up to Mother Nature and not the coming of the Devil to ravage all that is pure and good in the universe. But maybe...I shake the thoughts from my head. I really can't allow myself to become that paranoid because then I'd be walking far too close to insanity. Thinking like that considering what I know would just be wasted energy...the devil was gone, no more world ending prophecies, what is, is what it is. Best spend my time worrying about supervillains and evil masterminds who would threaten my city and my family...well that and the quickly approaching wedding...and Raven who continues to avoid me like I've developed some type of plague.

What is it...two...three weeks until we have to journey to Tamaran to witness the Grand Royal Wedding of the Great and Beloved Princess of Tamaran Koriand'r to Roy Harper...yeah I wonder whose getting top billing on that one. But then again, weddings are always for the bride and all the groom has to do is not piss her off and say I do at some point. Roy will probably still screw this one up...probably on the same level as I've managed to piss Raven off without having any idea what I did and I always have an idea of what I did.

She continues to creep around me almost, sticking to the shadows just outside my touch and again I fight the inward battle on just confronting her about it, but I really don't enjoy putting Raven on the spot. She doesn't like it, I don't like it, so I guess its best to just let things go...and continue to linger...yelling suddenly erupts into the room.

"Babe I'm sorry but you know I need to work on the T-ship. There are a lot more people to transport now and..."

"I don't want to hear excuses. You promised last week that you'd go with me to get you a new suit for the wedding and I am NOT letting you back out of it now. The T-ship will still be their when we get back. It will only take a few hours...

"A few hours..." I smile as Cyborg whines like a little kid. "Do you have any idea how much work I could get done in a few hours. How about I just go with Garfield...I'll have a new suit picked out in no less than twenty minutes and you can just..." The look in Bumble Bee's eyes stops Cyborg in mid sentence. She really doesn't look happy.

"You actually think I'm dumb enough to believe that you and that green goof ball can do anything together. You two will come back with magic beans you bought on the street from some weird guy. Now listen very carefully Victor...we are going shopping, you are getting a new suit, and this conversation is over." She storms out of the room, and I can't help but admire how that woman gets things done...Victor never really stood a chance from the beginning...never stood a chance since he said 'I do'

Cyborg continues to stand there with his mouth slightly agape staring at the door his wife just walked out of. It is comical to see the robotic powerhouse so utterly confused and defeated.

"Now really Cy, I don't know why you even try to argue anymore. Haven't you figured out that fighting with her is useless. You should try the old nod and smile technique. At least then she won't have to put you back in your place so often." Cyborg cranes his head to look at me with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"Tried that one buddy. Accidently nodded when she asked if she looked fat...that did not end well." A cringe slightly at the thought of an enraged Bumble Bee.

"Yeah probably not. You two really are amusing though. Never seen anyone fight so much yet still claim to love each other."

"Hey fighting is normal in a good relationship. Its far stranger that you and Raven never fight. I mean no one has the perfect relationship so if you're not fighting, then you're just hiding things." I shake my head with a smile.

"Oh we fight Cy. Just not in such a public forum as you and Bee. Raven and I prefer to take care of our business in private."

"Yeah sure Rich. Whatever you say. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go spend the next few hours enduring the hell of clothes shopping. Pray for me buddy."

"I will." He gives me a mock salute before disappearing out the same door Bee just did only for Cyborg to be replaced by the gliding form of Raven. She is wearing civilian clothes though as always, she chooses to float rather than walk only adding to the utter gracefulness that is Raven.

"Hey there Rae. Where are you heading out to?" She must not have noticed I was there, probably too lost in her own mind to have not noticed my presence, and the smallest bit of shock registers on her face.

"I'm just going to the café to see some of my friends. I won't be out very long." Her voice is quiet...too quiet which causes my detective instincts to begin to kick in but I fight them back because this is Raven and there is no reason to be analytically critiquing her behavior. She seems to reluctantly glide past me toward the front door and I reach out to grab hold of her wrist which stops her.

"Rae...are you...okay?" She looks up at me with soft eyes though she betrays nothing about what is going on in her.

"I'm fine Richard. I'm just a little out of it. I had a nightmare not that long ago and..." I find my body tensing up at that world spoken from Raven's mouth...nightmare. That never bodes well.

"A nightmare?" I'm sure she knows what I'm asking by the tone in my voice and she gently shakes her head.

"No...nothing like all those ones before. Just a regular nightmare Richard, nothing more." She continues to look up at me telling me with her eyes to let her go though she does not pull away. I reluctantly let her wrist drop.

"We will...we will talk about this won't we Raven?"

"Eventually Richard...I promise."

"You promise?" She gives me one of her most beautiful smiles.

"I promise." I am a little shocked when she hugs me briefly and gently. Before I can react, she has already pulled away, floating toward the door, phasing through it rather than opening it. I stand there for a few moments, immobile for the sheer fact that I'm not really sure what to do. I glance back over at the television that is still off, looking at it as if it is still on...strange sensations coursing through my body that I simply can not identify.


	9. Blood Use

A/N: Yup...nothing like a whole week of thing but free time.

The Truth Lies in Shades of Gray

Chapter 9: Blood Use

By: Finalitylife

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but hey, I think we all already knew that.

Bump Bump Bump...the blaring music pumped through out the building, inciting the twisting and turning masses with its beat. Lights flashing, bodies moving, and in the center of it all, a pink haired young woman with her cat eyes closed, letting the music flow through her, letting her body move on its own. She enjoyed places like this, where she could blend in effortlessly, where she could just let everything go...just be.

The song blasting finally ended, almost seamlessly going into another one though she decided she had enough. She moved gracefully through the writhing masses with a sly smile, passing gawking eyes, outreached hands, and pleas for her stop and dance. She would have none of it.

Soon enough she found herself outside into the slightly chilly air of the city, away from the noise and the people. The city seemed dead tonight...not even the wind. Jinx did her best to pull her small amount of clothes tighter around her body. The cold never really bothered her, but this was something more...something she had been feeling as of late, had been hoping a night out would help her relax. Something had been causing the hair to stand up on the back of her neck, as if someone had been watching her, studying her, following her for days on the street and at her base though there was never anything there.

Blood had sensed something too, but he like her, could never truly put a finger on what it was. Blood was far more nervous about the situation than her but then he had always been a bit more jittery since he returned from...where he was after Slade broke him out of jail all those years ago. Blood have never said where he had been, what he had done, or for that matter what happened to leave him in such a frazzled and damaged state, only that he needed help and wanted to get as far from Jump City as possible. It was strange desire by someone who so badly wanted to crush the Titans but Blood just wanted to go...Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth had followed him to Eastern Europe.

It was there that Jinx started noticing many differences in Blood. He was not as 'evil' as he had once been, no longer desiring world domination and absolute power though he was still far from good, opening up a discreet yet powerful criminal organization on his own. It was as if he didn't want to be seen, but by who...or what, she didn't know. Blood was still her leader, but he really had become more than that over the years...he was the closest thing she had ever had to a father.

Blood regarded Gizmo, Mammoth, and the rest of the minions as nothing but lackeys, but her, he regarded highly, making her second in command, and showing a genuine kindness only to her. He cared for her and she...she cared for him. It all started all those years ago, when a slightly haunted Blood came for help, as if he had finally done something far too wrong even for him, and decided to step back from the madness of it all. In retrospect, it was the best thing that could have ever happened for Jinx...she was happy for the first time in a long time. No longer in jail, no longer a petty thug, and no longer struggling to live.

Again, Jinx found herself shuddering from unknown sensations, her powers behaving strangely, as if they desired to pull from her body. It didn't hurt, but it still was a terrible feeling. Jinx ducked into an alleyway, taking a short cut to her home which underground lied the base of operations where Blood and the central operations were stationed. No one knew it was there and even if they did, no one would dare attack them. It was a formidable place to attack.

Jinx as she walked realized everything had grown even darker which was very strange and that the alleyway was seemingly far longer than it should have been. Something was wrong. Jinx felt her powers charging up carefully, her eyes taking on a pink glow which should have illuminated the alleyway but it did not seem to brighten at all. What was going on? For the first time in a very long time, Jinx was afraid. Her body shook slightly as again, it blatantly felt like eyes were on her.

"I know you're out there whoever you are. Stop being a coward and show yourself. What...are you afraid of little old me?" Jinx did her best to sound her usual arrogance and taunting self but it did come out slightly odd sounding.

"I imagine you've felt me watching for quite awhile now Jinx. I am sorry for that, but I needed to determine your worth to Blood, and it is exactly what I need. He cares for you greatly, and that will work out perfectly in my favor. You have a use to me Jinx. You should feel honored." Jinx mind immediately went into combat mode. This person knew her name, knew about Blood and their relationship. Was it a rival syndicate? An assassin? Some new enemy? She didn't know. All she knew is that this guy whoever he was chose the wrong girl to mess with. He would regret this. Her powers flared to life around her which only brought upon a dark laugh from the unknown assailant.

"You are nothing but a mortal who brings a small bit of chaos to order, who thinks she can manipulate fate with her pathetic powers. I think not. Fate itself bends to my will...aligns to my final purpose and my goal. Finding you and Blood is far beyond anything but a coincidence. It is because it must be...because it serves destiny beyond destiny." The words were filled with unending confidence and power, and Jinx found her powers flowing out of her. She fought to control them but something was stronger than her...pulling them away. Darkness closed in on all sides and Jinx screamed a scream no one would hear.

--

Gizmo and Mammoth sat around doing nothing...well not exactly nothing. Gizmo was absently throwing cards into a hat while Mammoth read through a magazine for possibly the hundredth time. They were forced to sit here and endure this endless boredom because Blood had a bad feeling and wanted them here. Of course he let little Miss Perfect go out and do whatever she wanted. Gizmo grumbled to himself. He never told her what to...his little princess. How he hated her...wished she would just disappear then Blood would have no choice but to depend on them. Gizmo smiled...only a matter of time before he was running the whole show...then he would be the big man.

Gizmo and Mammoth had not changed all that much over the years. Gizmo was only moderately taller, still bald, and still with his backpack. Mammoth who had been hulking from the beginning had only gotten more massive. Mammoth was still the brawn and Gizmo was still the brains.

"Man this sucks. Just because Blood has some stupid feeling we have to sit here all night. This is bullshit." Mammoth grunted in response.

"I mean nothing ever happens. No one even knows we're here." Gizmo received a very unexpected response.

"I know you're here." The two goons watched as a figure seemed to appear out of nothingness right across the room.

"What the fuck?" The response was only a dark smile from a very dark looking being.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"It does not matter who I am. All that matters is I've come to speak with Blood, and I will speak to Blood if he ever wants to see Jinx again." Gizmo smiled ever so slightly.

"So if you don't talk to Blood?"

"Jinx will perish." Gizmo smiled even farther.

"Well then...fuck Jinx. We're just going to kill you now and be done with this whole thing. I don't give a damn about that pink haired whore." Two lightless eyes narrowed at the two goons in front of him.

"How quickly you turn on each other. I guess I gave you two more credit than you deserve. Either way, I must speak with Blood...he has use to me."

"You know what, fuck this...you're dead." A sharp projectile shot out from a device on Gizmo's arm, a wire trailing behind it. It flew incredibly fast, piercing Azrael right through the right shoulder. He grunted in pain. Quickly, electricity started coursing through the line, shocking the impaled body of Azrael...hundreds of thousands of volts pouring into him. All he did was smile.

"What the hell!" Gizmo shouted as he looked at the readings on his device. This guy should have been extra crispy by now, but he just seemed to be drawing more power into him.

"Mammoth...take this guy out." With a slightly uncertain movement, the giant charged forward with all the speed his considerable bulk would allow, pulling back his massive fist and slamming squarely into the jaw of the creepy guy who had appeared. The sound was impressive as the black haired man flew back from the impact crashing harshly against the metal wall, denting deeply into it before slumping to the ground. Electricity picked up again through the still connected device, enough to liquify his organs but it didn't seem to work.

The mysterious arrival's head snapped up, a flash passing across the two endlessly black eyes and a type of feedback caused Gizmo's device to explode burning into his hand. The near midget man let out a yelp of pain as he tried to rid himself of the slowly melting device. The dark man stood slowly to his feet, tearing the object that had impaled his shoulder from his shoulder without so much as a sound, his gaze settling on the giant of a man in front of him.

"So be it..." He charged forward almost faster than Mammoth could see, almost like he was gliding on the air itself.

Now Mammoth was not as dumb as everyone believed him to be though he was far from being intelligent. He was not stupid and was smart enough to know that if people though him stupid, it could be an advantage in a fight for him. He also knew the second this...this person shimmered into existence, somehow appearing without triggering any type of alarm even though Blood had said it was impossible to teleport into this building, something was wrong. He knew the second he stared into those eyes and heard that voice, that something was terribly, terribly wrong. He knew the second that man charged forward...his time had finally run out. The last thing to pass through the head of Mammoth in this life, was not a final thought of clarity, but rather the darkened fist of the stranger he knew would claim his life.

The fist passed straight through Mammoth's face, carrying right through until it erupted out the other side with a spray of blood, bone fragments, and brain matter. The giant's body immediately went limp, falling to the ground, pulling Azrael's almost down with it as his arm was still stuck through his skull. Azrael managed to maintain his balance, placing his foot on the giants chest for leverage to pull his arm free with a wet, sloppy sound. He wiped it off as best he could on Mammoth's shirt.

The whole time Gizmo could only watch in terror as Mammoth was felled with a single punch. He pushed a button, bringing his jet pack to life, intent on escaping with his life. Fuck Mammoth, fuck Jinx, and fuck this were his thoughts as he moved to escape. However, the device which had melted to his hand was still attached to the wire from his projectile which was now in the hands of the one who had killed Mammoth. A harsh yank pulled Gizmo right back, the jet pack carrying right back toward the attacker. The dark beings arm moved quickly, there was a flash of black, and Gizmo found himself hovering in the air for a few seconds before he split straight down the middle in a spray of blood and organs, collapsing into a soggy mess on the ground. Azrael looked down with disdain at the treacherous mortal before turning his attention toward the door that was opening across the room.

--

Blood sat at his desk looking over some papers, unable to shake the strange feelings that seemed to follow him around as of late and Blood truly despised things he could not understand, just like what had happened some years back with the Titans and Slade. Fallen angels, beings of inconceivable evil and darkness, the end of the world...Blood did not want any part of that, never wanted any part in something so vile and destructive. He managed to escape it all with his life and his sanity still intact, and he had no intention of every allowing the Devil's gaze to fall upon him again. Of course, like most of existence, he had no idea Lucifer had fallen completely into oblivion in the final battle 5 years ago.

Blood created a new life for himself, one that was back in the background, where he could use his vast network of connections along with the fear and respect his name inspired to create a new syndicate to bring him whatever he needed...far away from Jump City and world ending prophecies. He had found peace in a way, with this life here...with Jinx who had become the closest thing he would ever have for a child. She meant more to him than any amount of money or power that much he knew.

That was why he was so worried the past few days, when both she and him started sensing something strange that they could not identify. Jinx paid very little mind to it, but she did not know what he knew...never seen what he had seen. A bad feeling could truly mean so much more. However, nothing had shown itself to be any type of threat yet, and the feelings was probably nothing but the weather changing, nothing more...nothing more.

Jinx had minded so little that she had gone out tonight despite his objections. Well Blood had several objections including what she had been wearing when she had gone out but Blood never found himself winning arguments with her. He loved her too much and always bent...just all part of being a father. Blood looked down at the light glimmering off of his metallic parts with a look of regret...so many regrets but at least now, he could do his best to put them behind him. A loud thud pulled his head up, something that sounded like someone crashing into a wall. It sounded like one of the main rooms where those idiots Gizmo and Mammoth were stationed. They probably just had the T.V. on too loud or something. Those two never did anything right. Another strange sound caused Blood to become more annoyed and he rose from his desk with a huff, heading through a few rooms quickly toward where they were. The door final door slid open and nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

His sight immediately feel to the two carcases on the ground that once were some of his best soldiers. A large pull of blood had been forming around Mammoth and there was clearly a hand sized hole in his head, his one leg twitching from some type of post mortem seizure. The other...a pile of gore that had once been Gizmo. What was going on here?

Blood's cold gaze at last settled on the tall figure who stood triumphantly over the two bodies and recognition immediately flashed in his mind. He was older, his features changed, but that face...he knew that face...

"I know you." A small smile as the dark being shook his head.

"I don't think you do Blood. I am not the being you once controlled." Blood started charging energy into his hands, getting ready for anything.

"Well whoever you are, you made a mistake by attacking this place and killing those two. I don't think you understand who you are dealing with here. You may have easily dispatched them two, but you will never stand against me." Another grin.

"In my present state, you might be right Blood. That is why I've come prepared. I have use for you so I have come here to get it. You will work for me for a time until I've obtained what I need, and when I no longer need you, you can have back what I've taken from you."

"What did you take from..." Blood's face suddenly lost its composure a bit as he realized what this person was talking about.

"Jinx..." The figure he had once controlled as SoulBurn nodded.

"Yes...if you ever want to see her again, you will do as I ask. It is that simple."

"What is to stop me from killing you right now and getting her back on my own?" Blood's response was growled out as more red energy, matching his anger, flowed to life around him.

"Simple...you destroy me, you destroy Jinx."

"I don't understand."

"You don't have to understand, but it is what it is." Blood watched as the figured raised his hand, palm up, energy sparking to life...very familiar energy. A chaotic ball of swirling pink energy appeared, holding steady within his hand...Jinx's energy.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing...she is perfectly fine for the moment, if you help me. Do we have a deal Blood?" Blood gripped his robotic hands into fists, the metal bending in from the force.

"What do you need of me?" Azrael smiled.

"Good...very good. The first thing I will need from you is your help to find something...in Egypt."


	10. Shadows of Light

A/N: Next chapter after this one...journey to Tamaran...I wonder what will happen...written chapter 12 but not 11 so I'm really not sure...perhaps some type of wedding...more than likely...I don't know. Just keep on moving...almost halfway done I think...almost.

The Truth Lies in Shades of Gray

Chapter 10: Shadows of Life

By: Finalitylife

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but hey, I think we all already knew that.

Blood sat in his temporary home, looking over some papers, coordinating the current operation...his orders from the being he once knew as SoulBurn...now knew as Azrael. He never in his wildest dreams would have pictured himself suddenly in Egypt rapidly unearthing ruins of a dead civilization but here he was doing just that so he could get Jinx back safely.

Azrael...whatever the hell he was, desired something buried under the sands of Egypt, something he truly, truly wanted. Azrael had not been entirely straight forward though he had explained some. The artifact he sought was a leftover from a powerful group of mages who had come from another planet long ago...become Gods in their own right to the Egyptian people. Blood would have found this thought slightly comical that all those idiot crack pot theorists out there were actually right about something had he not been in the situation he was in.

Azrael explained that these mages were incredibly unique...able to focus light and dark magic together into a single form...shadow mages who ruled the Egyptions for millenia before their own corruption ended their reign. How Azrael knew any of this was unknown, though Blood could not help but think back to the final battle he had fought in against the Titans and SoulBurn...some of the things Slade had said, about SoulBurn being a fallen angel. What was true Blood had no idea, though Azrael rather adamantly and angrily denied being SoulBurn when Blood had brought it up. Blood would never bring it up again.

Blood wasn't sure who he was though he inspired uneasiness by his sheer presence in everyone around him...especially the mystics and mages Blood had hired to help locate this strange magical artifact. These magically in tuned people hated, absolutely hated being around Azrael, doing their best to stay as far away from him as possible. Thankfuly, Azrael seemed to have absolutely no interest in them, spending most of his time simply sitting and waiting.

One thing that Blood did notice that as the days passed by, Azrael seemed to be growing weaker, his steps no longer as confident and strong. Blood noted this because if he could figure out the reason for this occurrence, it would be an advantage for him when he finally enacted his revenge on this dark being. No one used Blood like...no one threatened Jinx... However, Blood could find no explanation for Azrael's weakening state. It just seemed to be.

Blood didn't quite understand why Azrael needed his help, but Azrael in passing had commented about the magics that protected and guarded the place on the outside prevented him from locating it and opening it up...the magics were highly disruptive to his current state of being. There was no explanation of why they were. Blood hated not having all the information, but Azrael was not going to say anything truly useful...it was like working for Slade again. Blood growled at the thoughts of years ago. Was it all happening again?

Of course what frightened Blood the most about all of this was that Azrael seemed to be particularly interested in the current activities of the Titans, a group Blood never wanted to deal with again. Blood had sent some of his spies to gain the information on them all, and it had become clear the Titans were nowhere near as guarded with their secrets as they once had. It was blatantly clear that they were all traveling to Tamaran for a wedding between Starfire and that idiot archer who used to call himself Speedy. The true amusement this information gave to Azrael had been terribly unsettling...such a strange smile indeed and his words...

"_Perfect...it is all so perfect... everything falling precisely into order to aid me in my grand quest...it will come to pass...a new beginning..."_

Blood again felt the same chill run through his body that hearing the words had brought into him. Something was going on...something Blood knew he wanted no part of. Suddenly, one of his men came running into his tent, saying that the entrance had finally been uncovered. Its amazing how fast archeology can be when you really don't care if anything is destroyed in the process. Blood was just happy he had plenty of connections with the Egyptian government to make something like this possible of course he had connections to almost everyone.

Blood walked out of the tent into the chilly, early morning desert air heading toward Azrael's place of rest to find the dark young man already on his feet as if he already knew what was going on.

"Azrael...they've found the entrance."

"Good, very good. Let us go there immediately." The two figured walked off into the night soon arriving at what was the third dig site...the first two being clearly failures. Blood studied what appeared to be an entrance way...unrecognizable symbols on the stone holding firm as the door.

"Yes this is it." Azrael reached his hand forward to touch the stone and Blood could have sworn his hand faded away as it made contact. He wasn't really sure what it was, but Azrael quickly pulled his hand back as if it was burnt.

"Blood...open it." Blood nodded.

A blast of energy from Blood easily shattered the ancient doorway, opening it for the first time in thousands of years. Blood knew though deep within himself, that this door probably should have never even been found let alone open for all time, not with Azrael around at least. However, there was little choice if he wanted to save Jinx...hopefully this would all be over soon, and once he had Jinx back, Azrael would pay dearly.

The smell of thousands of years of stale air hit Blood in the face, causing him to cover his mouth and nose from the smell, feeling almost like sneezing though he repressed it. There was clearly no light within the tomb, and Blood couldn't help but wonder what the next step would be.

He turned around to see the smiling Azrael, who simply seemed to be drinking it all in...as if the opening of the tomb had empowered him. Blood hated to admit it, but that smile frightened him again.

"Finally...it is time to progress. After you Blood...provide some light won't you." Blood did not respond, instead his eyes glowing to life and a small bit of red energy forming in his palm to cast a crimson light on to the darkness of the tomb. Blood stepped it to the tomb tentatively, still not entirely sure what he as truly looking for in this place, except that it undoubtably was of great power...the legacy of the former Gods of Egypt left behind.

It was only a few careful steps into this place that Blood felt it...saw it. The darkness of this place seemed to come alive, the shadows cast by his power starting to shimmer and move. Unearthly howls and whispers seemed to echo the entire place, words unrecognizable though clearly meant to be a threat. Blood watched as the shadows seemed to take semi-humanoid shapes, about the size of humans but with claws and glowing gray eyes. He took a step backwards instinctively only to find his way block by the larger form of Azrael, who simply brushed him to the side as he confidently strode forward.

Blood watched as the black shapes seemed to cower slightly at the new arrival, no longer seeming as opposing as before.

"Boo..." Screeches and howls pierced the air as the shapes seemed to meld back into the shadows as fast as they could away from this new apparent threat, soon nothing remaining. Blood couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was dealing with.

"Flee back to the shadows. Your magics protecting this place may be strong against me, but you're guardians within are nothing." Without hesitation, Azrael continued walking forward with Blood following closely behind providing the light to see though it truly seemed like Azrael somehow knew the way. They journeyed deeper into the depths of the tomb, ancient markings adorning the walls, statues and other artifacts of gold and jewels aligning the walls probably worth untold wealth, though Azrael paid little attention. He did not seek wealth though Blood couldn't help but remind himself to clean this place out the moment Azrael was no longer a threat.

Finally, the journey came to an end. What appeared to be a set of armor sat on some type of altar, seemingly blending in with the darkness of this place itself...was it actually a part of the darkness? Blood didn't know except the power radiating off of it was almost tangible and unlike anything Blood had ever encountered before. Something in his mind screamed at him to prevent this...to stop Azrael from getting his hands on this armor but Blood shook the thoughts from his head. This was all to save Jinx...nothing else mattered for the moment.

"A sight to behold...armor born of light and darkness, from the shadow itself." It was the first time Blood had ever heard Azrael sound in awe, sound less than completely knowledgeable of the situation at hand. Azrael took a few more steps forward until he was right in front of the armor, extending a scarred hand toward it.

The armor seemed to consist of covering for the entire torso and arms and legs with spacing in between to provide some flexibility. Blood noticed that there didn't seem to be anyway to put it on, the pieces of the armor seemingly completely solid around without a way to attach them. It did not seem to matter. Azrael's hand touched the breast plate of the armor and a faint grayish light soon encompassed both the armor and Azrael, and in a seen that Blood could only see as undescribable, the armor seemed to come to life, merging with the body of Azrael.

The tomb instantly started shaking around them though Azrael did not seem to care, his arms extended out as he laughed darkly.

"I am finally anchored back into this realm, finally no longer dependent on temporary strength. It has all finally, truly begun." The shaking grew worse, the ceiling beginning to collapse and fall. Blood knew they had to get out of there now though Azrael did not seem to care at all, only staring at his arm as he opened and closed his fist with a smile of satisfaction. A chunk of rock fell hitting Blood in the shoulder, and at that moment, he knew he had to get out of there, concentrating hard, and teleporting to the entrance to the tomb. It was only seconds later that the entrance way collapsed on itself to Blood's dismay. He started immediately yelling to some of his workers.

"Hurry up and get this place uncovered. I need him alive...we must get him out of there." The formation of a frantic search soon started to form though it quickly ended no more than a minute later as a terrifying sight emerged literally out of the rubble like some type of living shadow without a single scratch on him and a large smile on his face. Everyone but Blood immediately ran away from the frightening sight of this dark being covered in armor that by his mere presence unsettled each of them to the very core. Blood was the only one who continued to stand there, though he would have preferred to find a far safer and quieter place than this to be, though as he kept repeating in his head...there was no other choice.

Azrael walked past Blood as if nothing had happened, not a single sign of any type of injury or weakness from his form...his movements almost entirely soundless.

"Come Blood. This place has no more use to me. It is time to prepare for a trip to Tamaran. Blood followed wordlessly.

--

Raven P.O.V:

I really just wish this wedding would just happen so everyone can just stop talking about it. One more week before we leave though I think everyone is already done packing. Now it is just waiting, and I am sick of waiting for everything. I still have yet to tell anyone about my pregnancy...not even Richard. Its like every time I want to say something to him, something stops me. I really want to tell him, but the time just hasn't felt right yet... a lot of things haven't felt right but I think that's just because of my own heavy doubts and my irritation at all the constant wedding topics.

I really wish I didn't have to be the maid-of-honor or whatever its called on Tamaran...I can't even pronounce it, but Kori asked and I could never say no to something like that. It made her so happy when I said yes...so very happy. That girl, she still just lights up every one's day by her sheer presence even after all this time. Its hard to imagine what any of us would be like if she wasn't a part of her family. I don't think some of us would be here at this moment to even contemplate such a thought.

The elevator I am riding on opens in front of me, and I am greeted with the figure of Blackfire which surprises me a bit as it is very late of night but in a flash, it is no longer Blackfire before me. Instead it is Starfire...a much younger Starfire than the one I know. She is beaten and bloody, her eyes wild with confusion and fear.

"Raven...you must get out of here. I'll do my best to hold him off...please run." My mind is going frantic as pain racks my body, pulling my hand from my side only to find it covered in blood...my blood as it seeps from a gaping wound in my side.

"What's going on Star?" My voice is weak but clearly younger sounding...am I young like Starfire? The pain disrupts my thoughts along with a push by Starfire as she shoves me into the elevator behind me.

"There is no time Raven. You must get out of here before he gets here. I fear Beast Boy and Cyborg have already perished trying to protect us. I fear our friends are gone." I can see the tears flowing from Starfire's eyes and the ache inside me is very, very real as well. They're dead? That can not be.

"Good bye friend Raven. I hope to see you again."

"Star wait..." My shout is cut off by both the elevator door closing in my face as well as pain wracking my entire body from wounds I shouldn't have. This had to be another dream...just like before, but everything felt so real, the pain...the fear, like it was more a memory than anything else, but this...this moment never happened. I hear Starfire scream in pain, trying to cover my ears from the horrifying sound. I feel so helpless...where's Richard? He'll protect me...he'll save me. A sudden thud landing on top of the elevator alerts me to the presence of whomever is attacking us. I try to summon my powers, only able to get a few bursts of black telekinetic energy that pierce the roof though I don't seem to hear any impacts. Thankfully, the door to the elevator clicks open, and I force my way out of it, stumbling and weak. Whomever was on the roof of the elevator is forcing his way through the roof of it, and I flee quickly as best as I can, only finally losing my balance, falling painfully to the ground

That is when he appears...stepping out from the elevator looking exactly as I remembered him though I never wished to remember this ever again...never wanted to ever see him like that ever again. It was Robin...my Robin from long ago dressed in his apprentice uniform, the symbol of Slade clearly standing out on his chest.

"No...this can't...Richard what is going on?" He does not seem to hear me, does not seem to care...his face completely expressionless, dead to what it sees before him. His hands are covered in blood, my friends blood I know...his friends blood. He slowly advances on me, pulling a blade from his belt and all I can do is scream.

"Raven...Raven...snap out of it." I find myself being shook fiercely but Blackfire who is holding me by the shoulders, concern heavily in her eyes. The world goes back to normal around me though I still can feel the pain and fear just at the edge of my reality. Soon I feel nauseous, and find myself running to the bathroom with Blackfire chasing behind. I expel my stomach contents into the toilet as soon as I see it, the taste of bile burning my mouth as it comes out, doing my best to calm my body as it shakes from the action.

Blackfire kindly holds my hair back, rubbing my back as I vomit, until I am finally done. I still am having trouble catching my breath, though it is slowly coming back as thankfully many of the images from my...my episode are fading away for the time being.

"Raven...what's going on with you? I think I should go get Cyborg...I think your sick." I find my voice to stop her.

"No...no Blackfire...please don't. I'll be fine."

"Fine? You zoned out like right in front of me and then start vomiting uncontrollably as soon as you come back tor reality. I don't think your fine."

"Please Blackfire...I'm fine...I've just been stressed as of late."

"Yeah right Raven. Don't bullshit me. Stress doesn't do this to somebody, especially not someone as in control as you. What's going on?" I let out a soft sigh as my head continues to hang there.

"Blackfire...its...I'm pregnant Blackfire..." Blackfire's resounding silence is proof she heard me clearly.

"Now please...you can't tell anyone...not yet. I think this is just my body reacting to the pregnancy, nothing more." Blackfire nods.

"Wow...I thought that couldn't happen...wow...this is intense."

"I know Blackfire...just please don't tell anyone...I'm not ready for everyone to know yet."

"Does Richard know?" I shake my head.

"Why haven't you told him Raven?"

"I don't really know Blackfire but I will...eventually, I'm just waiting for the right time." Blackfire nods.

"Well I won't say anything Raven, but I really don't think it's a good idea to keep this from him." I don't respond as I feel ill again, as a few images of my...my memory that never happened...couldn't happen emerge back into my consciousness. Blackfire and I remain there in the bathroom for a little bit longer.

--Robin P.O.V:

One week...one more week and then we head for Tamaran. I've been patrolling the city pretty heavy as of late, ensuring that if anything is going on, I will find it so that nothing is festering within the city while we are gone. Things are quiet and peaceful, nothing to worry about, yet I still worry...am always worried. The peaceful city is just making it difficult for me to justify my worries further.

I swing from one rooftop to another, landing easily continuing running instantly to the next one, enjoying the feeling of flying a little too much. I land on the next building and stop for a moment, just staring off into the city. I really have the feeling I won't be finding anything tonight. Is this all just wasted efforts?

Suddenly, the world around me seems to start bending and cracking, strange lights and colors swirling within my vision in a frightening display of kaleidoscope like beauty. My first instincts are to try and flee from it, but my body does not react as if my feet are cemented to the ground and suddenly the landscape has changed before me. The area around me is desolate, resembling a warzone more than anything else. Destroyed buildings and craters are everywhere but what really pulls my attentions are the bodies...dead bodies...the Titan's bodies...my friend's bodies. So much blood...what is going on?

I hear a noise behind me and spin around only to find a shadowed hand grip me tightly by the throat lifting me effortlessly off the ground. In front of me is a figure that doesn't seem to have form...a living, silhouette almost though even in the blackness of this...this being, there still seem to be two lightless eyes visible to me. The grip grows tighter, and I can feel the bones giving way...I am dying.

"Give me back what is mine mortal...so it can begin again." The last thing I hear is the cracking of my own neck.

I inhale sharply as if I hadn't been breathing, as if I really had been dead, and my hands instantly go to my neck finding everything to be just fine. It felt like just before when I had relived my memory...but this time, it was not something I had ever been a part of though the Titans had indeed been there. Again though, it had felt all too real...far too real. I'm cracking up...I'm seriously cracking up though I haven't slept in two days...maybe that's the reason...no, no, this was something else...I don't know. All I know is patrol is over for tonight and all I want to do is go home and curl up next to Raven in my bed. I wonder if she'll be there?


	11. Perfect Joining

A/N: The World Cup owns my life right now so that's my explanation and despite the fact America friggin sucks at everything to do with soccer, I'm still spending most of my free time with the greatest sporting event on Earth. On an actual writing note...I hate this chapter...a lot. Its pointless...its filler...and it's the reason my writing for this story has stalled out. So basically, I'm sure you'll hate it just as much as I do which really shouldn't be too hard. On the plus side...I posted two new chapters...that makes up for this.

The Truth Lies in Shades of Gray

Chapter 11: Perfect Joining

By: Finalitylife

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but hey, I think we all already knew that.

Robin P.O.V:

No one would listen to me...that I had this really bad feeling...that something was going to happen. They said I was just being my usual paranoid self...maybe I was, but I just really didn't want to leave Jump City. However, no one would really take me serious, and I know I can't blame them because I'm always saying something bad is going to happen. Its like the boy who cried wolf, and now that I really feel like something bad is going to happen, no one will listen.

Of course there is the very real possibility that its all in my head and the vacation will do me some good, taking me to a whole other planet where I can't even think about being Nightwing even if I want to...doesn't mean I didn't bring all my equipment. Best to be prepared even on a planet full of super-beings who will fight to the death for their princess, and the fact that the biggest threat Tamaran has faced in years is now on our side, there really can't be that much to worry about.

I glance over at said former threat from my position in the new and improved T-ship...something Cyborg had secretly been working on for years even though he claimed he had only just started. It was huge...with everything a group our size would need to live in almost the comforts of home. I think even I was in total awe when I saw the full ship. Cyborg really is an incredible man. My thoughts go from the amazing ship back to Blackfire, who sits by herself on the other side of the room we're in. She doesn't seem to be doing anything but breathing, though I can see her right foot tapping ever so slightly in nervousness about going home for the first time in so long.

I do not envy Blackfire...having to do this. It had been a long time since she had to face her former past, one she had done everything in her power to put behind her yet now was thrust right back into facing it. It is an impossibility that the people of Tamaran have forgotten what she did...what she tried to do to their beloved Princess Koriand'r, and I only hope that Starfire has been successful in her effort to make Galfore and the others to understand that Blackfire is in no way the same person she had been. I was tense about the whole situation because it possibly could threaten my team...my family and I would not allow that even if it meant having to face off against the Tamaranians.

Cyborg's voice is suddenly booming over the intercom of the ship.

"Good afternoon everyone. Thank you for flying on Cyborg space transport. If you look out ahead, you will soon be seeing our destination the planet of Tamaran. We should be landing in a few hours. The current time on the planet is...you know what, I really don't know because their day lengths are a whole lot different than ours so whatever. Just expect everything to continue to go as smoothly as its been and be ready for one heck of a wedding tomorrow. I've seen Starfire's dress...she's going to look hot...Roy you lucky bastard..." Suddenly it sounds like there is a fighting going on over the intercom which is confirmed by Bumble Bee's voice now taking control.

"Sorry folks, but the pilot was being an idiot and all this wedding talk makes me wonder why I even agreed to marry this big lug. We'll be landing in about 2 earth hours, and since you obviously can't see anything the way the ship is right now, I'll just go ahead and open it up a bit for you." Some mechanical movements are suddenly heard as the walls begin to open up, revealing a perfect view of the vast space around us...stars and different heavenly bodies all glowing and glistening in the perfect blackness of nothingness, and I find myself smiling at the sight. My gaze finally settles on the rather ugly and rocky planet of Tamaran as a presence settles next to me which I can simply feel who it is.

"I will always be amazed at how Starfire can find her planet so beautiful after seeing a planet like Earth. Its so dark and dreary, ya know." Raven's small form gives a nod.

"Yes but it will always be her first home no matter what happens. Also, I do believe even you are able to find beauty in something that is dark and strange looking, are you not?" My masked face turns slightly to look at the small young woman next to me who continues to stare out in front of her expressionless.

"You're not strange looking Rae...and you know you're by far the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. The most kind, intelligent, beautiful, sexy..."

"Alright Richard you can stop now." I smile slightly.

"Are you sure? I really want to keep going..." We turn toward each other, my hands moving to her hips as I pull her a little closer, and I am shocked when she actually pulls slightly away from me.

"Rae?" She looks away from me which I am having none of. I gently raise her chin so that she has to look at me, but her eyes still refuse to focus on me.

"Rae..." I repeat the name that only I can call her without getting a glare, and finally she looks at me.

"I love you." She stares at me for a few seconds before she looks away with a smile on her face.

"So cheesy..." I'm shocked when she practically throws herself at me, wrapping her arms around my waist, burying her head in my chest. I react as I always do, holding her as close as I can though I am still confused by her actions.

"You know we still need to talk Raven." I feel her let out a deep sigh.

"I know Richard, and I promise...we will...we will..." Our moment is broken up by a door opening and footsteps quickly leaving, just barely catching a glimpse of Blackfire fleeing. Again I feel Raven let out a deep sigh.

"She's so alone right now...more than she's been in a long, long time. It seems like everyone has someone to hold, her sister is getting married, and she's going back to a place that holds nothing but painful memories for her. She's hurting Robin...hurting bad, and all we did was remind her how much she is alone. I feel Raven gripping me a little harder, her empathic abilities probably pushing on her again.

"Don't worry Rae...she's strong...really strong. She'll be fine because we'll all always be there to remind her that she isn't alone...and no matter what, even if Starfire marries, you know she'll always there for her big sister.

"I know Richard...I know. Its just moments like these that I just truly wish SoulBurn was still here...he deserves to experience moments like this wedding just as much as the rest of us. I can't imagine how happy he would be to see Starfire getting married. He always cared about her so much."

"Yeah he did, but I think he just carried about everyone...all life...a real guardian angel." Raven laughs only slightly at my lame attempt to lighten the mood.

"Shut up Richard...just hold me." That I can do...that I can do. Whatever Raven ever needs, I'll be there to give it to her. This family will hold together no matter what...no matter what.

--

The ship settles down, a perfect landing, and I can just hear Cyborg shouting Booyah as he does it receiving a roll of eyes from his wife. We all gather our things as the ship opens up for all of us to get out, revealing the palace of Tamaran, the walkway lines with guards standing stoically with their weapons and armor awaiting the return of their princess. Starfire is the first off the ship, zooming forward as a streak of green toward the towering figure standing at the end of the walkway that only can be Galfore. Only he is that big.

The two embrace just as a father and daughter would, and I can't help but think that Starfire might be the only one of us who actually grew up with a parent who showed genuine affection so openly. The rest of us...we all have our tragic stories...none more tragic than sweet Ravens. The rest of us follow slowly, rather unconsciously forming a ring around Blackfire for various reasons. We eventually make it up to Starfire and Galfore who are standing side by side, Galfore with a look on his face that I'm not sure if its friendly or not. I mean he is meeting Roy for the first time not to mention we have the 'exiled one' with us. Things could be a little out there. I realize quickly that his glare has locked on Blackfire who defiantly stares back, assuming the confidant and strong pose that she normally has.

The stare down goes on for what feels like an eternity before it is broken by Galfore, his deep voice filled with an almost challenging tone as he shouts at Blackfire in Tamaranian. Blackfire has no hesitation as she steps through all of us to the front, shouting back with glowing purple eyes at Galfore, the two continuing to stare harshly at each other. The shouting goes back and forth a few more times, each of us becoming more tense at the situation, except Raven who seems more relaxed than she had been on the trip. It then finally downs on me why she is like that. I thought I was supposed to be the great detective.

If anyone looked closely, they would see that Starfire had the smallest of smiles on her face as she watched the scene before her, and Starfire would not be smiling if something bad was happening. I finally felt the tension in my body leave. A few more moments of confrontational yelling went on, and finally ended with some type of hand shake I couldn't identify though I think it was some type of show of mutual respect. Problem one of the trip averted it would seem.

"Welcome Titans back to Tamaran. There are far more of you here than last time, but that is a very good thing. Please make yourself at home while you are here...hopefully, this trip will go much smoother than the last one. " A few of us laughed nervously, not sure if he was making a joke or not.

"Come now...I will show you to where you will be staying." We all followed, those seeing the palace for the first time in a slight bit of awe at its size. It was a royal palace...what did they really expect? The last time I was here, I helped save Starfire from being married off to a giant green blob and this time, I was going to watch her get married to one of our best friends. It really is amazing just how far our lives has come...the next step coming for us to take.

--

I'd be lying if things weren't moving incredibly fast the moment we arrived here. Final preparations were under way, the entire palace alive with Tamaranians zooming around and shouting to get everything in order for tomorrow. Starfire, Raven, and the rest of the girls had been whisked away almost immediately, leaving the guys to be amused by Roy getting the third degree from Galfore and a few other high council members. Seriously, this is better than any movie possibly could be. Roy never was at good things like this.

Time flew by and before we knew it, it was time to sleep...all of us a little worn down from the trip, heading toward our perspective rooms. I walked in to find Raven standing there, slowly taking off her dress for tomorrow, probably having been fitted all day for it. Thankfully, all the guys have to do is wear normals suits...Thank God.

"Well this has to be almost the greatest thing I could have walked in on next to what I saw on my birthday. What's the special occasion?"

"Shut up Richard. I'm not in the mood. I've been busy all day and all I want to do is sleep." I continue to watch her undress, until she is in nothing but her underwear, me doing my best to restrain myself because I know from the tone of her voice just before, that she really is not in the mood. She quickly changes into her sleepwear and gets into bed. Thankfully, the rooms have been created to fit Earth standards as to make are stay as comfortable as possible. I slowly change into my sleeping clothes as well, settling in next to her, my hands resting on her stomach which causes her to flinch every so slightly though I have no idea. Maybe my hands were just cold or something. I don't take much time to contemplate it as I am soon asleep, a long day ahead for all of us tomorrow.

Azrael P.O.V.:

Beyond darkness...beyond the simple absence of light...nothingness pure nothingness. No sound, no sight, no touch...screams that don't exist. No time...no space...infinite void. A single moment an eternity...a single eternity exponentially flowing. A fate worse than death...a fate worse than hell itself...abandoned to it forever...to fade away forever. He was saved...pulled from my very essence...ripped away without remorse...left me to suffer forever...alone...beyond alone...help me...someone help me...father...mother...Blackfire...anyone...Help me! My voice makes no sound...my screams make no sound...nothing there...nothing to feel for all existence...no one to help me...so very alone...always alone...

The nightmare ends...sweating, hurting, the unforgettable fear and torment slipping away with my rage and my relentless pursuit...I won't submit. The one fears me...fears me...left me to my end...doesn't care about me...hates me...they all are against me...can't see...can't see what I know. I am the only one...only hope...last hope against the failure that is...I can not fail...there is no choice. I wield the impossible...possess that which is forever...I will be forever...it must fall...it must all fall...just as it has before...

--

Blood watched as Azrael's body convulsed slightly in what appeared to be his sleeping state of mind...like he was having a nightmare. Blood could not even fathom what he was experiencing that would cause a nightmare in a being such as him. It seemed to come to an end as Azrael's eyes snapped open, with a look of controlled madness in them that soon gave way to a cold, determined look that stared straight through Blood as if he wasn't even there. He knew Azrael wasn't seeing him...wasn't sure what he was seeing, but Blood was glad he couldn't see it.

The dark being stood to his feet, his armor shifting flawlessly around him without a sound, walking toward the front of the ship Blood had obtained through cashing in several favors as well as stretching his connections thin. The ship was loaded with Cyborg clones, him, and Azrael...no other living beings than necessary and the destination was Tamaran...where the Titans were.

Again, all Blood knew was that there was something on Tamaran needed...another object of power that would aid him. Azrael would say no more, only establishing what he expected from Blood and his robotic minions. Blood and the robots were to provide distraction...provide a diversion. The robots would attack in mass and Blood would use his mind controlling abilities on the Tamaranians to run interference. It was all meant to divert the attention of the Titans so Azrael could get what he needed with as little notice as possible. It all seemed incredibly simple yet nothing was ever simple with the Titans in Blood's experience...especially now with this new player in the game.

The autopilot drew them closer to the planet, and soon enough they would be in range for the Tamaranians to notice and then Blood would use his powers to make sure they're sudden appearance went without incident. Azrael would not attack until after the wedding...that much he was determined for though he would not explain why. Blood found it hard to believe he was doing it out of the goodness of his heart, allowing the two Titans to wed, but more than likely because their guard would be lowest following such a festive occasion. It made tactical sense.

Blood looked back over at Azrael, feeling slightly nervous as the dark beings fist were clenched, a dark aura of energy seemingly coming to life around him. Blood felt his own control on his powers shaken, as if his energy wanted to leave him at that very moment, but Blood refocused himself to stop it. Such a strange feeling indeed. Blood looked out into the vastness of space...the never ending emptiness filled with all the life of the universe...energy flowing even in the empty spaces from point to point. Such a vast, immeasurable place and Blood was in the one place in all of it he really didn't want to be.

Robin P.O.V:

I watched with keen interest as the wedding procession made its way down the aisle, finding it rather amusing that there were a lot of similarities between this ceremony and one's commonly found on Earth. Though the similarities could simply be the result of Starfire manipulating the ceremony to contain certain Earth customs for Roy's sake.

Thankfully, only the women had to be involved in the actual ceremony...the only two men involved being Galfore and Roy. The guys and I got to the sit off to the side watching Terra, Raven, Blackfire and Bee look rather uncomfortable in their ceremonial dresses that were rather revealing. The only one who seemed anywhere near relaxed was Blackfire...who almost seemed stoic as she stood there...a pillar of calm for the rest of them. They all probably needed that right now.

Starfire suddenly appeared at the end of the aisle, looking every bit as breathtaking as everyone knew she would. However, what first caught my eye was a perfectly spherical stone hanging around her neck that seemed to glow all on its own. The Royal Stone of Tamaran...given to Starfire by Galfore for her wedding. Over the years I had known Star, she had mentioned this particular object a few times. It was Tamaran's most precious object, brought to their planet so long ago its story was more legend than fact. The stone had been given to the first King of Tamaran by a mage of divine power who helped him establish a unified world.

Tamaran had been a barbaric and backwards place before the mage had arrived, a planet looked down upon by much of the galaxy, though that had only changed slightly as the planet had grown in so many ways. The stone had endured the countless centuries... was said to never stop glowing with its inner light, and that it would always act as a beacon of guidance for the rulers of Tamaran. It was the symbol of the royal family, the planet, and the people itself and now it hung securely around Starfire's neck. It truly did glow without relent, and I really couldn't pull my gaze away from it...there was something simply incredible about it. Galfore's booming voice was the thing that brought my attention back to the ceremony as it started.

Everyone watched with smiles on their face as the ceremony progressed, Galfore's deep voice being heard by everyone at the vast gathering...Blackfire acting as an impromptu translator for Roy so that he had an idea of what actually was going on. It helped out the rest of us as well since none of us knew much Tamaran except a few choice words Starfire used constantly. Of course I also couldn't help but think about the fact that by the end of the day, Roy Harper would potentially have the chance to one day be King of Tamaran, and that thought as terribly unsettling for me because well...simply put...its Roy and Roy should never, ever be in charge of a planet.

The ceremony was rapid, no flowery language which was expected for the joining ceremony of a warrior people. It was a very practical ceremony that ended before I think some of us (Beast Boy) knew what was going on. A massive, deafening cheer erupted from the crowd of Tamaranians as Starfire kissed Roy, I think taking him by a little bit surprise. We all stood up clapping as hard as we could, Starfire absolutely beaming with joy and happiness, as she hugged Roy tightly. He caught her with another kiss which she happily returned, bringing more cheers from the crowd. The place slowly transformed into a massive feast and party, with tables and groups being established everywhere...organized chaos being the only way to describe it all...almost overwhelming for those of us who had never seen something like this before, but then again it was a party, and there is the old saying...when in Rome...

The party carried late into the night for all of us. It was hard not to be swept up in the unending joy of everyone...such a truly perfect day for everyone.Even Raven was smiling and considering the strange mood she had been in recently, this was truly a satisfying thing to see. I looked back over at Raven with a smile on my face which slowly melted away as I saw Raven talking with two Tamaranian males about my age...she seemed comfortable talking to them with a light smile on her face. I don't know why but seeing this really bothered me, and I made my way through the throng of drunken Tamaranians dancing everywhere toward her, stopping a few feet back from her off to the side, doing my best to project my emotions and thoughts to her, that I wanted her by me.

I'm sure she knew I was there because she could undoubtably sense me behind her, and a quick glance from her confirmed that she knew I was there. She turned back to the two young men she was talking to who were also glancing at me now. Raven said a few words that she did not hear which caused the two to suddenly look slightly unnerved. They bowed slightly and disappeared into the masses. It was then that Raven finally made her way toward me.

"Raven...what did you say to them that made them retreat so quickly?" Raven smiled.

"Well I just mentioned that you were the same person who once crashed a royal wedding and beat up...what, 30 guards in the process?"

"32 to be exact."

"Of course...it just made them slightly nervous to see the infamous man formerly known as Robin. They didn't seem to want to meet you."

"Too bad for them...I guess I'll just have to settle for spending my time with you."

"Settle?" The tone of Raven's voice tells me I should have used a better word. I laugh slightly.

"Its an honor and a privilege that even after all these years you still let me love you so completely." She blushes at my cheesy comment, and I know she hates to show that some of my cornier comments actually get a reaction to her.

"Shut up Richard...I'll see you in our room." She disappears in a swirl of black energy and only the keenest and soberest of people would have noticed the moving shadow that was Raven's soul self moving along the walls away from me. I stand there dumbfounded for a second before everything finally clicks in my head.

"Bedroom!" Thankfully no one notices my outburst as I doubt any of the Tamaranians even care I am there and my own friends are scattered every where around the room except for Star and Roy who have already 'retired' for the night. I stare straight ahead of me and realize it will take a miracle to get through the sea of superpowered aliens in front of me without getting killed. I smile as I crack my knuckles.

"I've done the impossible before..."


	12. Twilight of the Stars

A/N: Here's update number two...this chapter, you might like...a little action for once.

The Truth Lies in Shades of Gray

Chapter 12: Twilight of the Stars

By: Finalitylife

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but hey, I think we all already knew that.

Blackfire sat in her room, staring at herself in a mirror. She smiled at herself as she thought back to just how happy her sister had been...the unending smile as she laughed and danced and held on so lovingly to her new husband...slowly, her smile disappeared as tears started falling from her eyes despite her doing her best to control herself...she just couldn't help it. She buried her head in her arms, as the sobbing increased, her very heart and soul pouring out of her at this moment.

She couldn't help it...she should have been happy right now...so happy. Her baby sister just got married, Tamaran had not rejected her as she thought they would, and everyone she cared about was together...together...except one.

She missed him...missed him so very much even after all this time. Why did he have to go? Why did he have to leave her? She loved him with everything that she was...everything that he gave back to her in his final moments. She needed him back...she just needed him back.

"SoulBurn...please...please come back to me...please...please..." The normally strong young woman couldn't control herself as she pleaded with the universe to give back her love, the only person who had ever reached her like her sister had been able to...never rejecting her, never judging her...only filled with caring for her...he had loved her...he had loved her. Blackfire continued to sob into her arms, unable to stop the breakdown that was coming. She had thought she had learned to deal with this but lately...it was just all too much.

"Please come back...please..." Blackfire cried and cried...unaware that someone was watching her nor did she hear her name whispered quietly into the night. The night would soon come for them all.

--

Roy watched his angel sleep, a smile permanently etched on her perfect features even now. Everything had just been perfect today...and then, finally the two of them had come together physically, something Roy had patiently waited for, for Starfire to be ready. The wedding had been perfect and their love making...well that had been really perfect.. Roy couldn't help but have a goofy smile form on his face...Kori wasn't as innocent as everyone liked to believe...

He chuckled quietly to himself as his eyes traced the curve of her neck down still to settle on the perfectly spherical stone that sat comfortably just above the crevice between her breasts. Still, even in the relatively dim light, it glowed with its magical light...a light that was as pure as his new wife's kind soul. Again he smiled as he leaned up against the wall, as she shifted a little, snuggling in cutely into the bed.

"I love you Kori." His breathe was cut off as an arm was suddenly wrapped around his throat from behind, cutting off his air, locking firmly into place. Roy quickly got over the initial shock, his training and skill instantly kicking in and he moved to try and throw the sudden attacker over his shoulder. However, Roy quickly realized two things. One the grip was far too strong and two...there was no one behind him, just the wall he had been leaning on. This arm seemed to be just hanging in mid-air...attached to nothing. What the hell was going on?

"Hello Speedy. I suggest you don't struggle because there is no use. I've come for something and once I get it, I will let you get." The voice was dark and strangely familiar, though Roy was unable to place it. The grip around his throat loosened just enough so he could breathe and the attacker didn't seem to make any other hostile actions. He was just going to play it cool, and this would be over soon enough. Anyone who thought attacking the husband of the princess of Tamaran on Tamaran was in for a terrible surprise when the guards realized what was going on. There would be no escape from this planet for this guy no matter what happened

Roy's eyes again settled on Starfire who was still sleeping peacefully. All that mattered was her safety, his did not, though he did not intend to die this day...not after just getting married. Roy was surprised when his attacker started calling Kori's name softly...gently. It was such a strange tone to hear from someone who might be trying to kill you.

"Starfire...wake up Starfire...its time to get up." Starfire seemed to register the stranger's voice, her eyes fluttering open, her body sitting up gracefully, pulling the sheets with her to cover her completely naked body.

"Roy?" Her gentle green eyes settled on her husband who refused to move because something might happen to make this situation worse, and he didn't want to incite this guy's wrath against Kori if he could avoid it. Of course it would take a lot more to harm Kori than it would him so maybe a small bit of him was just trying to get himself through this in one piece.

"Roy..." The sight of the armored arm holding strong around her beloved finally became clear to her, and fear instantly invaded every thought in her mind.

"Hello Starfire...not so innocent anymore I see..." Starfire tried to locate where the voice was coming from but there was nobody there...only that malevolent arm threatening her beloved and that voice...it caused a shiver to run up her spine because she knew that voice...so familiar to her.

"Please do not harm him...please..." Her voice was quivering, her doing her best to maintain her control when all she wanted to do was rip that arm away from Roy.

"I won't harm him Star...I promise...give me the jewel of Tamaran, and this will be over." Starfire was shocked by the voice, how it truly made her believe everything would be okay...something about that voice.

"Why do you wish to possess the jewel?"

"It will help me regain something I've lost...something I need."

"And if you have the jewel, you will truly leave Roy unharmed?"

"Yes Kori...yes I will. I have no reason to harm Roy at this moment if I have what I need." Kori carefully nodded standing up slowly, holding the sheet around her body with one hand, gently holding the glowing stone in her other. She pulled the necklace slowly over her neck, the stone glowing brighter from her touch.

Slowly, so very slowly, she approached her husband, giving him her best reassuring smile though she was scared almost beyond reason at the moment. As she approached, she watched a terribly scarred hand with only three fingers appear out of nowhere, extending out, palm up, waiting for her to place her planets most prized possession in it. With Roy's safety in question, there was no hesitation. She placed the jewel in the hand and it closed around it.

"Please...release him now."

"Of course Starfire. You've done the right thing today. I hope...I hope to see you again little Kori and please...take care of Blackfire." In an instant, the dark arm around Roy's throat disappeared and he jumped forward away from the wall toward Kori, putting himself in front of her as he turned around instinctively protecting her in case something happened. Starfire wrapped her arms around Roy, hugging him tightly, thanking X'Hal that everything was okay. However, it was only beginning.

An explosion suddenly rocked the palace as she heard yelling down the hall. Her door burst open, splintering from the massive impact as a huge figure entered the room. Standing tall, with glowing red eyes was the impressive bulk of Galfore, and both Starfire and Roy knew that he was not in control of himself by the blank expression on his face.

"His eyes...Blood, it has to be Brother Blood. Why after all this time...why here?" There were no answers to the question as Galfore charged forward. Roy was smacked aside, tumbling to the ground, Starfire unable to move as the man who raised her was now her enemy. Roy tried to crawl toward his bow and arrows as Starfire pleaded for Galfore to stop, to regain his sense, but Galfore continued on, grabbing hold of Roy, pulling him into a bone crushing bear hug. Roy screamed out in pain as his body started to compress from the sheer strength of the hold, losing the air from his lungs. Starfire watched on helplessly, nothing that she needed to intervene. She charged forward as she watched the life draining from her husbands face and delivered a punch to Galfore, intent on making him drop her husband. It did not go as planned.

Galfore by himself was an amazingly large and strong man, but under the control of Blood, he was not using his alien powers to attack Roy. Instead he was only as strong as his muscles naturally were...only as durable as a normal being, and when Starfire's punch...a punch that normally would have been playful to the large man, impacted, it brought far more damage than Starfire could have ever intended to deliver to anyone short of the devil himself. The impact was devastating, snapping the large man's head, a crack erupting from his neck, Roy quickly freed from the grasp for in an instance, Galfore was dead...dead at the hands of his own 'daughter'

Starfire stood, staring at one of the most important people in her life...dead...dead because of her, and soon collapsed to the ground, not even caring about her nudity anymore, pulling the giant man's head into her lap as she broke down totally and completely, the pain being greater than almost any she had ever felt before. However, she also knew one other fact that ravaged her shattering soul...that voice...the one who had asked her to take care of Blackfire...she knew who it was...it was SoulBurn...it was SoulBurn.

--

Raven sat curled up next to her lover, his arm holding her naked body tightly to his side, both basking in the contentment following another amazing sexual escapade. Despite this fact, Raven's mind was wandering to the thought that still weighed heavily on her...to tell Richard about what she carried within her womb. She wanted to so badly...

She shuddered slightly as Richard placed a kiss on her forehead, his hand caressing her body underneath the sheets. She purred ever so slightly at his continuing attention to her though she did not forget about the thoughts in her head. She could tell he was trying to initiate another 'session' but Raven figured it was finally time.

"Richard..." He had turned toward her and was preoccupied placing gentle kisses along her neck, moving toward her mouth.

"Yeah Rae?" He didn't seem all that concerned with what she was saying though she knew, he wouldn't expect what it was she wanted to say.

"There's something I want to tell you..." Her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper and even with his actions, Richard recognized the slightest quiver in her voice. He pushed himself up slightly, hovering above his dark angel, staring deeply into her eyes. There was indeed something there he couldn't place.

"What is it Raven?"

"I'm..." Raven soon felt it, all over the place, a feeling she hadn't felt for years. How could she have missed it before!

"Richard! There's something wrong. I can sense...sense Brother Blood's power on this planet...in this palace." Richard's eyes went wide in utter shock.

"What! Impossible!" Richard jumped to his feet, trying to toss his clothes on but at the same time grabbing for his communicator.

"Cyborg! This is Nightwing. Raven says Brother Blood is on the planet! Blood is in the palace!" An explosion suddenly rocked the palace, confirming what Raven knew.

"Damn it! Why is he here! Why after all these years would him of all people show up! I knew something like this would happen...I knew it!" Nightwing tossed his uniform on as Cyborg's frantic voice finally came back through the communicator.

"Nightwing..this whole place is going to shit. There's an army of my clones marching into the place and all the guards are under Blood's control. There's attacks coming from everywhere. Its chaos man...total chaos!"

"Try to gather everybody together Cy and try not to harm any of the Tamaranian's. No innocents need to die tonight. Its time to fight. Be careful Cy."

"Got it man. I've got most of the team almost here. We'll head toward you. See ya soon." Nightwing turned back to Raven as she zipped up her leotard, grabbing for her cloak, the concern on her face clearly evident and there was fear...Raven was afraid.

"Don't worry Raven. We'll get through this." Raven nodded, the confidence radiating from her lover making her feel better. The door to their room exploded from a blast from a sonic cannon and the battle was on.

As the battle waged on, Raven realized how much trouble the Titans were in. They were severely out numbered and disorganized, never in their wildest dreams expecting an attack here on this planet from a villain who had completely vanished from their lives years ago. The robots kept coming and the Tamaranians, despite not being able to use their powers while being controlled as was becoming evident, providing a heavy nuisance and danger at every turn. They needed to find Blood and stop him...stop the source of it all. She watched Nightwing dispatch another group of robots, giving them a few second of rest. She took the opportunity to extend her soul self out, looking for Blood, but instead, was drawn to something far different...something unlike anything she had ever felt before.

It was like it made its presence purposely known to her, appearing out of nowhere suddenly for her to find. What she found though was nothing...absolutely nothing, and that simply could not be. There was something just outside the walls of the palace that defied everything she had ever felt before. What it was could only be described as null space, a place where there simply was nothing existing...no life, no energy, nothing. It was impossible but Raven knew...knew this had to be where Blood was. He must have found a way to hide himself. Raven knew what she had to do as she watched a sonic cannon slam into Nightwing, causing him to stumble, could hear Cyborg's frantic voice over the communicator saying they were being pushed back...that it was only a matter of time. This fight could not be allowed to continue. An enraged Blackfire was soon seen coming down the hallway, providing help for Nightwing and Raven knew this was her opportunity.

"Richard...I think I've found Blood. I'm going to go stop him...I have to." Nightwing spun around, calling out to Raven to stop, trying to stop her from going off on her own, but she transformed into her soul self, flying speedily toward the void of nothingness that continued to call to her.

She arrived quickly, forming back into her self, prepared for anything. With the strength of her powers as she had matured into adulthood, Raven doubted Blood would ever be able to stand again her...his mind powers useless against her. At the very least, she knew she could disrupt his control allowing the others to push on through.

However, what she found was not Blood, but nothingness, and she knew, with a shiver down her spine that the nothingness was alive.

"I know you're out there. I can sense you. Do not think you can hide from me. You've come to this planet, attacked me and my friends. I will not allow this to continue. Show yourself!" Raven could feel her powers flowing through every cell in her body, waiting for this mysterious entity to appear, but when he did, nothing could prepare her for it.

In front of her, slowly merging out of the darkness was a tall, imposing figure, his body clad in dark, haunting armor that seemed to pull the little light around them toward him. As he became completely visible, Raven found her body freezing up, her concentration broken as she gazed on a face she never thought she would see again. He strode toward her with a small, grim smile on his face...a smile like that was something that always found a way to be on his face while he was with them, and she fought out the only word she could, the shock refusing to allow coherent thought.

"SoulBurn..." His eyes were completely black...empty...void, and she couldn't help but stare into them as he walked forward raising his arm.

"I'm sorry..." Raven's scream soon echoed through the night.

--

SoulBurn was surrounded by nothing but white light and had been for some time now, though he was in no way afraid. Since his arrival in this...this place, his memories had been aligning themselves for him, the truth of his past forming together into something coherent...the trust of his present state of being becoming all too clear. He remembered all of it...the Titans, the prophecy, Blackfire, and Lucifer though he had been spared his memories of his time in Hell thankfully. What had been a complete jumble was now all so clear to him though this did not make it any easier.

SoulBurn had been saved from a terrible fate...chosen to be the protector of all that was good and pure in the world, and his time had come to accept this destiny. However, he knew that much had already occurred while he lived quietly and confused in this village, and he could only wonder if it was already too late. A soothing wave of comfort washed over him and his worries dwindled slightly, a reassurance that all had not been lost yet. He could still stop the new evil that threatened the universe though exactly what he would face was still uncertain. This for whatever reason would was not revealed to him, though who was he to question a being such as the one he now served.

Again images flooded into SoulBurn's mind, and he knew it was time for him to return to the mortal realm...to Earth. He was being released from this place now that he was made complete again...made aware, and he would not fail in his new mission...he could not fail in his mission. A small smile formed on his face as he thought of the people he would get to see again...people he never thought he would have the chance to see again after the final battle against Lucifer. All the Titans including those he had only known for a short time and Blackfire...he was granted the chance to see her once again. He was thankful for such an opportunity and because of this, nothing in this universe would stop him from completing his divine mission.

--

The villagers frantic and frightened voices carried through the entire village, uncertainty reigning supreme. The sight before them was indescribable, beautiful, and absolutely terrifying at exactly the same time. A dome of white energy had formed around the building in which SoulBurn had slept, a storm seemingly waging within. Swirling power, crackles of white lightning, and the Earth itself shaking.

To make matters worse, Juan was still unconscious from days before when he was found slumped over in that exact building, a strange fever it seemed gripping his body. The villagers were leaderless, confused, and ready to flee for their very lives for there simply was no other options as the ground continued to shake beneath their feet.

The swirling energy within the dome seemed to suddenly begin forming together into a shape and those villagers who were still close by watched as the energy finally took on the shape of what could only be described as an angelic being. Glowing white eyes and two massive wings that seemed to be formed out of energy themselves, their shape constantly shifting and wavering in some unseen wind. Despite it all, the figure was easily recognizable as SoulBurn, and even though they were nothing but simply farmers and villagers, they knew that there was no reason to fear this being in front of them.

The light's protector had awoken...something that was sensed millions of light years away by void incarnate...the only reaction was the words, "Fool...only a fool..."


	13. Sorrow Without End

The Truth Lies in Shades of Gray

Chapter 13: Sorrow Without End

By: Finalitylife

The wings of glowing white energy had faded as SoulBurn walked forward those it still seemed like he was gliding across the ground rather than walking on it...a faint white outline around his body still visible. Despite there being no way of knowing where Juan was at, SoulBurn seemed to walk directly to where Juan rested. No one got in his way, only continued to stare at him in complete awe.

He walked into the small hut where Juan slept, spotting the slightly trembling figure on the bed, the woman who had been watching over him, pushed back to the far corner of the room, slightly afraid and slightly confused.

"Do not worry...I am here to help." The voice was purely melodic and soothing and the woman instantly relaxed even as the white haired figure approached the bedside. The figure placed a pristine hand on the forehead of Juan, his hand glowing white with light and in an instant, Juan's body relaxed, his eyes slowly opening for the first time in days.

"SoulBurn...what happened?" The voice was hoarse and weak, though SoulBurn couldn't help but smile at his friend's return to consciousness.

"When you touched me, you were overcome with thoughts and feelings you should not have had...all the information was slowly destroying you so I took it all back. You are fine now." The old man smiled a tired smile.

"There's a storm coming isn't there?"

"I only wish that was the case...what is coming, it is beyond anything any world has ever faced...beyond almost all understanding in itself." Juan nodded.

"So it is...where will your journey take you now SoulBurn. I doubt your battles will be fought within our tiny village. I get the feeling our place in this story has finally come to a close."

"Your village's kindness and generosity will never be forgotten by me but you are right, it is time I leave this place. It is time that I return to the only place I've ever truly been able to truly call home...it is time I returned to Titan's Tower."

--

Nightwing could not even comprehend what was going on within his mind or his heart at this moment except for the first time in a very long time, he was truly afraid. Raven...Raven was...he gripped his head in his hands. He didn't know what was wrong with Raven...didn't know what happened to Raven. Someone had hurt her...someone had hurt his Raven. His anger started to boil to the surface, and he viciously punched the wall of the T-ship, the wall unable to resist the force of an enraged Nightwing. This can not be happening was all he could think about.

Why the hell had Brother Blood come all the way to Tamaran after having been gone for so very long to attack the Titans? Nothing made any sense though all the information from the attack were still coming in to him. He hated to admit it, but at this moment he couldn't make himself care more that his friends were hurt, couldn't make himself care more that Starfire was currently in near catatonic state after tragically killing Galfore trying to protect Roy. Nightwing cared, it was just that nothing could compare to Raven in any fathomable way and finding her unmarked yet unconscious body alone on the ground...it truly had frightened him.

He had immediately called Cyborg, the only Titan he wanted anything from at the time as Cyborg knew Raven's unique physiology better than any being probably in the universe. If anyone could help her it would have been him. Cyborg had rushed her to the T-ship were he had plenty of medical equipment, Tamaran not offering much in the realm of hospitals and medical equipment but what would one expect from a planet of highly durable alien warriors who wore scars and wounds as badges of honor.

Nightwing found himself pacing around the ship, Cyborg having asked him to stay away until he was done with his work, knowing an enraged and illogical Nightwing would not be the best person to have around delicate equipment as well as a delicate Raven. However, though Nightwing understood this somewhere in his head, he was ready to just tear apart the ship if he didn't get good news soon enough. He also knew that no matter what the news was, he would tear apart the universe to find Blood and make him pay for what had transpired...he would pay dearly. A dark look crossed Nightwing's face as he smiled at his own vengeful thoughts...a reckoning would come soon enough.

It was at this moment that Cyborg's voice came over the intercom, telling Nightwing to come down to the sick bay, the tone in Cyborg's telling him something was wrong despite the mechanical man's best attempt to remain neutral sounding. Nightwing clenched his fists tightly as his rage built back up to the surface, though deep down inside, he was truly terrified...terrified he had lost Raven forever. He had known something bad was going to happen...why had no one listened? Why did it have to be her...not her...never her.

Nightwing snapped around and hurried himself toward his destination, doing his best to control his shaking hands as doors slid open in front of him, revealing Cyborg's grim face and his dark angel, looking so damn pale laying on a bed with a white hospital gown and a white sheet covering her body. It just didn't look right, not right at all.

Nightwing walked silently over to Raven's side, crouching down and gently taking her seemingly lifeless hand into his, feeling almost no warmth coming from a body he had only a short time ago been so tightly pressed against. He just could not take his eyes off her beautiful face with her eyes closed...looking like she was sleeping so peacefully.

"Rich..." Nightwing did not notice Cyborg's voice at all.

"Rich!' This time Nightwing heard it and almost mechanically turned his head back toward his friend.

"What's wrong with her Vic?" Cyborg almost cringed at the saddened and broken sound in Nightwing's voice...so unnatural from the always in control leader.

"Honestly...I don't know man. I just don't know. There's almost nothing physically wrong with her...nothing. Its just like she's gone...just not here with us anymore. I don't understand." Cyborg's voice gave out toward the end, fighting down his own emotions, and he had truly expected an angry response from Nightwing because he didn't know anything but he received only a blank stare. However, Cyborg knew the next news would bring a far different response.

"There's something else Rich. It's a...I'm not...if I had known, maybe I could have done something but...man, I'm sorry...I'm sorry." Nightwing stood up from his crouch as he watched a tear roll from the only human eye of his friend.

"What is it Vic?" The heavy feeling in the pit of Nightwing's stomach found a way to become heavier, his whole body beyond on edge.

"She never told you man?" Cyborg's voice was creaky...not the smooth baritone it normally was.

"Told me what?'

"She was pregnant Rich...I always thought it was impossible but she was...she was...but...but whatever happened to her...she lost the baby Rich...she lost it..." Cyborg felt a few more tears coming from his eye as he watched his silent friend, the only movement was the barely noticeable shaking of his body and his clenched fists

"No...why didn't you tell me Rae...why didn't you tell me...oh God...no..." Cyborg watched in shock as the smallest flicker of blue energy sparked to life around Nightwing's hand and then slowly crept up his arm...an arm that in another reality had been severed by the greatest evil the universe had ever known.

"No...this is all my fault...I let them hurt you Raven...let them hurt our baby..." The blue energy started to expand around Nightwing's body, forming a shimmering outline around him, perfect blue energy Cyborg knew he had only seen from one other being...never thought he would ever see again.

"Raven...I'm so sorry..." Cyborg felt the ground beneath him begin to shake, the smallest of tremors that only increased as the power around Nightwing grew brighter and larger. Cyborg watched as Nightwing's sad and broken face suddenly became harder and far colder, his mask burning away as two glowing blue eyes now stared out at him, the shaking increasing more, the whole ship now moving from the force of the power.

"They will pay for this...they will suffer for this...Raven...my unborn child...they will be avenged!" Cyborg's cybernetic eye could not even register how much power was now flowing from Nightwing...only a few other beings he had ever encountered able to surpass even his systems ability to process and all of those were beings almost beyond comprehension. However, Cyborg knew he had to snap Nightwing out of this...this state of being before he destroyed something. He moved quickly forward, grabbing on to Nightwing's shoulders, beginning to shake him as hard as he could even though incredible energy was slowly starting to overload his cybernetic systems.

"Rich! You need to stop this! You need to control this!" The two glowing blue eyes seemed to focus on Cyborg for a second before a massive explosion of energy erupted out of Nightwing, an enormous pillar of light erupting into the sky, piercing straight through the hull of the T-ship, straight through the night sky, only ceasing its path after hitting one of the moons of Tamaran...the strength of the blast leaving its lasting crater in the natural satellite. Cyborg was blown back from the explosion, indenting into the wall, though he still saw the energy finally fading away, and Nightwing collapsing to the ground...his body bloody and smoking.

--

Roy and Blackfire sat on either side of Starfire's bed, each holding one of the hands of the person that meant the most to them...wife and sister respectively. Starfire...she had killed Galfore...killed the man who had raised her though Roy knew that it had all been terribly tragic accident. Blood...Blood was to blame for all of this. Roy gritted his teeth...that bastard would pay with his life for this travesty.

Starfire was awake, and she was conscious though it seemed she had just hid herself away in her mind for awhile, afraid to deal with what had happened...what she had done. She just lied there on her back, staring at absolutely nothing, her lips occasionally quivering as if she was about to break down and cry though it never came to that. She was silent, and there was something terribly wrong with a silent Starfire. The other Titans milled around in the background, completely unsure of what to do, still in complete shock as to what actually happened. One minute they were all sleeping peacefully, and the next moment Brother Blood had declared war on the Tamaranian palace. None of it made sense.

Many of the Titans had wanted to rush over to see how Raven was doing, but they all knew it was best not to intrude yet...until Cyborg had looked over Raven...until Nightwing had calmed down and become rational again. They really needed their leader right now, but they knew Raven would be his only priority for the moment until he calmed down. Then maybe they could put together something constructive...maybe find out a why.

Roy stood up harshly, though still laid Starfire's hand gently down on the bed at the same time.

"This is fucking bullshit. Let's just go chase down Blood and kill him...end this all in one move." Terra shrank back from the murderous look in Roy's eyes, gripping on to Garfield tighter. She was afraid for a moment. It was Bumble Bee who stepped up.

"No Roy. There will be no killing for only revenge...we're not murders."

"I don't give a damn Bee. Look at Star...who knows what's wrong with Raven...Blood has to pay with his life dammit!" Bee reached up and slapped Roy across the face.

"Listen to yourself Roy. Do you think Kori wants to hear you talk like that? She would never, ever want to hear you say something like that." For a second, everyone held their breath as it appeared like Roy was going to hit Bee, but quickly, his body relaxed.

"You're right Bee. Sorry everyone...I'm just...just...I don't know what I am right now. I'm just afraid for Kori and Raven and I just don't know what to do." Gar approached his former Titan's East member, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think any of us know what to do Roy, but that doesn't mean we need to lose it. We need to hold it together right now...for Kori." Roy nodded as he looked back over at his new wife and her sister still clutching her hand tightly as she whispered quietly to her little sister. Again Roy felt his anger.

"You know...its just not Blood I'm going to hurt for all of this, but that bastard who stole the Jewel of Tamaran. I know he's the real reason for all of this...I just know it." Everyone couldn't help but wonder who this mysterious being had been and why he had wanted the Jewel. Since Roy had mentioned it the first time, that thought had been eating away at the back of each of their minds. It certainly hadn't been Blood, that much Roy had know, but then who was he...just another question from the last few hours of life.

"I swear...when I see that three fingered bastard again, I'm going to..."

"What did you just say?" Roy's rant was cut off by Blackfire's sudden interruption, her voice filled with a slight panic.

"Umm...the guy who appeared out of nowhere...his one hand had only three fingers on it. Scarred to hell too...about the only part of him I saw...hell I don't even know if there was anymore to him with the way only part of him was really there." Roy's thinking out loud was completely ignored by half the room's occupants. Both Terra and Changling had turned incredibly pale which for Garfield was absolutely no small feat, and Blackfire looked ready to completely breakdown in an instant, looking almost feeble as she continued to hold her sister's hand.

"No...impossible...he wouldn't...he couldn't...it can't be him." Those formerly of Titan's East looked at each other clearly with confusion, not understanding the true significance of what Roy had said the way the original Titans did...it not clicking as quickly though a dawn of understanding was slowly forming on Bumble Bee's face.

"Who him?" Blackfire looked at Roy with a look of hysteria in her eyes. Her mouth moved to speak but the answer came from the most unexpected source.

"SoulBurn..." Everyone's attention quickly snapped over to Starfire who spoke the name her sister was about to say. Her voice was barely above a whisper but the name echoed easily within everyone's minds.

"SoulBurn was here...he took the jewel...he..." Starfire's soft, empty words were cut off as the palace began to shake.

"What the hell? This better not be another attack." Everyone except Starfire and Blackfire ran to the balcony of the room they were in only to watch a blast of blue energy tear off into the sky, impacting quite visibly with the moon directly above.

"Oh my God...that came from the T-ship" The Titans immediately started scrambling to their communicators, those that could fly heading quickly toward the T-ship. Starfire and Blackfire however, had yet to move. The two sisters remained motionless, their eyes locked completely on each others...Starfire's sad green eyes telling her sister that indeed what she had said was undoubtably true. A moment later, tears fell freely from the eyes of both women as they embraced in terrible sorrow and pain.


	14. That Which Rivals God

A/N: Well this took absolutely forever to write. I still hate what I wrote but I really just want to get moving and after all this time, things aren't going to get better. Just too much explanation and info for this chapter to be any good as a story. Either way I will still apologize for the extremely long delay and hope and I can get this story finished in the near future. I may cut some parts out just to get it done, but nothing of over relevance. In truth, some things may not make any sense only because its been so long since anyone has read some of the things mentioned...like all the way back to the original story. But what can you do...

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but hey, I think we all already knew that.

The Truth Lies in Shades of Gray

Chapter 14: That Which Rivals God

By: Finalitylife

Nightwing was no stranger to pain, having endured some things that he didn't wish on anyone but the worst beings in this Universe, yet the amount of pain he was in at this moment was beyond anything he had ever felt before. It felt like every molecule of his body was trying to rip itself apart, the pain transcending just a physical level. He wanted to scream, but at the moment, he wasn't even sure if he had lungs to scream with. The pain however, suddenly just stopped, everything becoming okay again despite a strange tingling sensation through out. His senses started to come back to focus, his vision clearing until he finally could see what lay before him. He saw...his brain couldn't even begin to fathom what he was seeing for it was absolutely indescribable. It...it was everything.

Before him in all its infinite and immeasurable glory was the Universe itself. Billions upon billions of stars, millions of planets and the incalculable sense of life without end. It simply was.

Nightwing glanced to his side, his unmasked eyes going wide in shock as a zooming comet was coming right at him. He didn't even have time to react as it hit him, his mind quickly realizing there was no impact, confirming a suspicion that he really didn't have a corporal form. He watched as the comet zoomed off on its ancient path, never slowing down for a second.

Nightwing returned his sight back toward the seen in front of him...all around him, trying to take in as much as possible. He truly felt insignificant at this moment though on the strangest sense lingered within him that he belonged here. Everything felt connected to him...felt comforting. However, the warmth that was flowing into him suddenly retracted from whatever form he was at the moment, replaced by something horribly alien in presence, sending a stunning chill throughout though it truly wasn't cold, but rather terribly empty.

Only moments ago he had felt at home in the vast endlessness of creation, but suddenly, he felt trapped and completely alone, nothingness closing in around him. At the very edge of his perception, he could sense another being...its presence overwhelming every sense he had. Slowly, a shadowy figure flickered into existence from the darkness itself, it truly having only the faintest humanoid form. What was most noticeable was that despite the never-ending darkness, there was light coming from the form...a glowing blue light emanating from something Nightwing easily recognized to be the Jewel of Tamaran.

"The Jewel is my key to Heaven, the key to my power. You WILL return it to me mortal..." The voice spoke directly into Nightwing's head, barely above a whisper...almost a hiss, but the strength contained within was palpable. Images in Nightwing's mind flickered back to the 'vision' he had before leaving Earth for the wedding...all his friend's dead and the mysterious figure demanding back what was his. Perhaps this was another vision though Nigthwing had trouble doubting both incidents because of the realism of both...the pain and emotion of both.

The figure moved closer, wrapping itself around Nightwing, and pain started to erupt within his body all over again, but it ended quickly as the darkness was suddenly overcome with a blinding blue light and a new presence that reached straight into the depth of Nightwing's soul and pulled him back from the abyss. Nightwing could feel the darker presence retract with a scream of anger and pain, disappearing completely in an instant.

Nightwing's vision slowly cleared, the Universe itself once again sitting in all its splendid glory before him, only this time there was another figure clearly standing' next to him...a figure with massive white wings.

"Glad I got here in time. He's gotten strong, but we still hold more sway in this realm...at least for now. You should be safe for the moment."

Nightwing's gaze traveled up the figure who towered over even him, a true warrior's build, with short black hair and nearly clear eyes with the smallest hint of green. He now had his arms folded across his chest, his wings spread out fully in what was a truly imposing sight though Nightwing couldn't help but feel that curious comfortable feeling with this being just as he had felt with the Universe itself. The two figures seemed to study each other for a second before the larger being's solemn face suddenly smiled brightly as he extended his hand toward Nightwing.

"Well I guess a proper introduction would be due then. My name is Gabriel, one of the two last surviving Arch-Angel's of the realm of Heaven. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Nightwing stared at the outstretched hand for a few seconds before reluctantly taking it in his own, trying to introduce himself, but his words were cut off by a wave of the Arch-Angel's other hand and a small bit of laughter.

"What I meant is that I would introduce myself. I already know who you are Richard. Its not everyday I get to meet the hero who finally put down that bastard Lucifer...eons overdue I might add, but truly glad he's finally gone. That monster was allowed to exist for far too long...hurt far, far too many people."

The smile slowly disappeared from Gabriel's face, and as Nightwing looked into the angelic being's eyes, he could see a pain...an ancient pain within them that still haunted him to the very core. It hurt Nightwing to even look into them, breaking contact. He stood there for a second, contemplating what to say next, not even bothering to question how Gabriel had known his real name because it would be stupid to question a being like this. He figured he would just get straight to the point, using his most serious and emotionless tone.

"What's going on?" The large angel again folded his arms across his chest, a deep look of thought and worry etched into his perfect features.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I don't exactly know?"

"I find it hard to believe a being such as yourself would not know what is going on, though I guess it would not be the first time."

Nightwing referred to all the incidents with Lucifer and immediately regretted it as the dark look Gabriel gave him made him simply want to disappear though he did not show that.

"I'll give you that one kid. You suffered at his hands...your loved ones suffered at his hands, but never for a second think you got it the worst from that bastard. Many others suffered worse...some still suffer endless guilt and pain."

Nightwing could only nod his head, asking a question to change the subject.

"Well could you at least tell me then what the hell that shadowy figure is that I keep seeing? I saw him with the Jewel of Tamaran moments ago before I believe you saved me. What...what the hell was that?"

"Hell is not the correct word to use...nor I guess Heaven either. He has a name...a name you know, though I truly wonder if he is even that anymore...wonder if he ever was from the beginning."

"Its not Lucifer is it? He hasn't found a way to return?" Nightwing was surprised when the being smiled the smallest smiles of satisfaction.

"The two strange energies we have felt recently are not the familiar taint that is Lucifer. When you destroyed him, his essence could not go back to Heaven or Hell, simply fading away into the nothingness, and it apparently is not He who found his way back. There are problems, but at the very least I can say it is not Lucifer...sadly though that brings no comfort ."

"Wait...found his way back? Who are you talking about if its not Lucifer?"

"Another being born of Heaven with the same darkness intertwined within who found a way to come back from the final end of souls when none was ever thought possible.

Nightwing's face stoned up, knowing that if it wasn't Lucifer he was talking about, it could only be one other being.

"SoulBurn...its SoulBurn whose come back."

"No, that would be incorrect. The being you knew as SoulBurn was but a temporary creation from the events orchestrated by Lucifer. He was nothing but a divine shadow of the true being...a reflection of perhaps what he would have been had he not been tainted by the defiled essence of Lucifer shortly after his birth. Do you understand what I mean?"

"You mean Azrael...the one cast into the mortal realm to learn the preciousness of life and the importance of the mortal realm...the being who in fact did learn these things and sacrificed everything he was to turn time itself back to bring me back from the dead...to bring all my friends back together. That really did happen or was that all one big lie?"

A grim look from the Arch-Angel.

"To be honest, the Azrael I know would not give up his power to simply save a few mortal lives. To this moment, I still wonder if it really was Azrael who made such a noble decision, or the one you knew as SoulBurn somehow had influence, but either way there is no proof. We only know what we know, and I'll do my best to inform you of the finer details."

"Well the tell me these 'finer' details. I knew SoulBurn, and he was the noblest, most benevolent being I've ever met. I find it hard to believe that if any of him is inside Azrael, he would be any threat if he's finally come back. I find it hard to believe he would hurt Starfire or Raven or any one else. What the fuck is going on? What happened to Raven!"

Nightwing's anger boomed out from his confusion and pain, the larger being in front of him not even flinching as sparks of blue energy seemed to spring off Nightwing's body, his revealed eyes turning completely blue for a few seconds.

"Anger will get us nowhere my friend. It will not help us in the coming battle. The quest for vengeance above all others will only doom your soul for all eternity..."

"I don't give a damn about MY damn soul. I care about all the innocent people who are probably in danger right now. I care about all my friends who are scared and in pain on Tamaran right now. I care about the woman I love lying comatose and the loss of my unborn child who I never thought I could even have with her. Now stop with your little heaven speeches and tell me whose ass I need to go kick!"

Blue energy erupted from Nightwing's body, Gabriel creating a shield of his own energy to block the blast from making contact with him, awed slightly at the power that was there...not expecting such a display. He studied the seething human who had somehow transcended into the higher plans of existence with power that should have never been seen again, and knew in an instant, that this young man as well as the other familiar yet unidentifiable being might be there only hope...or lead to their final doom.

"Well then, if you want to know what we are up against, then I shall tell you. We are up against that which is eternal yet nothing all the same. That which was already there when the Creator formed Heaven as well as the four Arch-Angels of Heaven and yet still defies explanation and logic. It is the Void...the place where destroyed souls fade away too forever, and even I must admit, it is the only thing in my billions of years of existence that has ever frightened me. It was the only thing Lucifer himself would not challenge...oblivion itself, though in the end, the Void still took him."

"I told you not to give me this crap. What specifically IS it...how can something be so evil that even the damned Devil himself would be afraid?" Gabriel shook his head telling Nightwing that he was incorrect in his assertion.

"That's just it kid, IT isn't anything. When I said it was nothing, I meant it. It is beyond the concepts of good and evil, chaos and order, concepts that have shaped the battle lines since the first mind could comprehend such ideals. It is even beyond the limitations and definitions of time and space, bending to not the passage of the ages nor the will of creation itself. For as long as there has been God, there has been the Void, sitting just at the edge of the perceptions we are capable of, with no energy of its own, with no will of its own. It had no wants, no desires, took no actions or influenced any moment in time the slightest bit. All it did was take those that no longer belonged in existence, and rest at the very border of reality as if it waited to spill forth one day and wash everything that is ever was, is, and ever will be in a relentless tide of nothingness."

Nightwing could only stare at the taller figure, his mouth moving to say something, but no words could even begin to respond to something that he truly couldn't even comprehend. That which rivaled God yet didn't actually exist. How could anyone understand that? His anger had for a moment been replace with confusion.

"And it seems that day has finally come for the Void has finally stepped across that threshold into existence bringing with it a consciousness, a will to guide its endless abyss, and now...we just don't know, but I'm scared kid...with this...this thing, it's the only time I do fear. Azrael did the impossible when he turned back time, losing himself to the same place that claimed two Arch-Angel's already, and he redefined possibility itself when suddenly he actually came back from the abyss...bringing the unseen oblivion with him."

A dark silence formed between the two figures, allowing what was said to truly set in. Nightwing found himself fidgeting ever so slightly as some unseen astral wind passed him by, wishing his mask was still on his face to hide the uncertainty there.

"In the end, Lucifer failed to achieve what he desired, yet the end result of his failures still may doom us all. We don't truly even know where to begin to stop something that doesn't even truly exist in the first place."

Nightwing noticed something again...the constant reference to 'we'.

"What do you mean 'we'?"

"The last two of the original four Arch-Angels of Heaven...myself as well as the first among all creation...Michael, the father of Azrael. The other two, well you know pretty much what happened to Lucifer, and the other...Azrael's mother, Michael's soulmate, as well as my sister Elysia...she was destroyed by Lucifer long, long ago. Forgive me if I don't go into details about that."

Nightwing vaquely recalled that fact, and it all became abundantly clear what that haunted look was in Gabriel's eyes...the inability to save his sister from the monster that was Lucifer still would not let go. He had seen the look in Batman's eyes, seen it in his own eyes...it was not something he enjoyed seeing. Nightwing chose to not further talk about that, but instead only mentioned Michael.

"He was the one who came to the mortal realm after Lucifer was destroyed...after I was destroyed. Where is he now?"

"Again that is a bit complicated, but I will try to explain. The energies of creation exist within all things, tied together by unseen strings that allow its flow to go unabated through out every breath of existence. Do you understand this?"

Nightwing nodded.

"When I first met SoulBurn...he told me almost the same exact thing. The power of Heaven is the ability to tap into this connection...this untold essence. Am I right?"

"Yes...yes you are. All angels to some extent can tap into this life force of the Universe, the strongest of us to levels near unimaginable, and Michael has the strongest connection to it. The problem with this connection is that it is fragile...stretched very thin throughout, more so in the mortal realm, which is the reason the higher beings must not interfere there too much. We protect it, heal it when it is damaged...this is the true purpose of the Arch-Angels and heaven."

"I think I understand this...go one."

"Lucifer's unheard of interference in the mortal realm a few years back has damaged things further, and with Azrael's emergence...things are getting bad., very bad especially around Earth. If you imagine that all existence as one giant tapestry, held together by all the strings that flow throughout, well what do you think happens when you pull too hard on those strings."

"It will tear apart." Gabriel nodded.

"Exactly. Azrael by his presence and actions in the mortal realm is ripping existence apart, distorting reality, time, and space on levels that are hard to fathom. Things that have never happened are happening, time frames are colliding with each other disrupting its flow, and various realities are overlapping producing possibilities that were avoided, but are now becoming real."

Nightwing clenched his fists slightly. He had seen a vision of his past...a battle during his apprenticeship and it had felt so real and now there was a chance he had actually been back there. He had seen another vision...perhaps a vision of the future. He did not want to believe that...believe only death and destruction awaited him in the time to come.

"You asked where Michael is, and the truth is he's everywhere. He has stretched his powerful essence as far as he can to try and hold that tapestry together, hoping to buy time for something to be done to stop his only son. It is working so far, but the stronger Azrael becomes, the more power he obtains...it can only last so long before he breaks through any resistance his father or I can offer. I really don't know how much time we have because time as a linear path is no longer an absolute, and such things are beginning to bend to the will of Void incarnate."

"What can we possibly do if even you and Michael are fighting a losing battle?"

"Michael and I...we are higher beings and even though this battle is being fought with such tremendous power, it is being fought in the mortal realm. If we were to enter it now, the effects could be absolutely devastating. Also, if one of us is destroyed again..."

Gabriel hesitated, that haunted look returning to his eyes...so much pain.

"...if one of us is destroyed, I imagine the energies of creation will be unable to withstand that lost, only speeding up what we believe the Void is after...complete annihilating.

"So us mortals are on our own again, fighting a battle we can't even understand against an enemy that we can't defeat. Why does this sound familiar?"

The bitterness and anger was strong in Nightwing's voice, causing Gabriel to break contact with his form looking away in guilt.

"I truly am sorry kid. The truth is we never expected to ever see Azrael again, and even when he did return, he was able to remain unnoticed within the distorted energies that surround Earth because of the events with Lucifer. Then something happened that made us aware of his existence...but it was too late to interfere because of what happened."

"What happened?"

"Somehow, one of Heaven's more foolish members noticed Azrael's presence in the mortal realm...on Earth. Rather than inform anyone else and more than likely for his own selfish reasons, he broke our most sacred law and entered into the mortal realm to destroy Azrael personally. The sheer level of stupidity of this choice I can't even begin to explain, but sadly even those of us who are supposed to represent the side of light and perfection are not above pettiness and mistakes. Azrael destroyed him and the Void consumed his energy...when this happened, we realized exactly what had come back."

"Then why didn't you do something? Why didn't you act then to stop anything else from happening?"

"Like I said earlier, we higher beings don't ever directly go to the mortal realm because of what are energies can do to its fragile nature, and things especially around Earth after Lucifer's interference are especially bad. The destruction of the angel only furthered the damage, and though myself and Michael were able to minimize the damage, billions of lives simply ceased to exist because of it, and many were lost on your planet as well.

"The earthquake...

"Yes...that was the result your planet directly felt though other, more distant planets are now gone. I believe the only reason your planet even survived is because of something else...a second unknown energy hiding just beyond our understanding that has taken up resident on your planet."

This caught Nightwing's attention, curiosity instantly apparent in his eyes.

"Someone else?"

"If Azrael has become beyond our perception, then this energy simply is above our perception in a way. It feels...it feels right but seems to avoid classification...seems to somehow be able to hide itself in plain view. Again I can't really explain it, but like I said, I believe its presence may have saved your planet. Again, it is only a theory, I can not think of any other possibility as to why your world was spared oblivion when so many others were not."

Nightwing felt a sick feeling in his stomach at the thought of so many gone again hit him straight in the face. So few had been lost five years ago when so easily so many could have been crushed, and now, billions had already been torn apart. If this was only the beginning, then what was to come...it really did sicken him.

"So this...this other presence...are you saying it might be an ally?"

"Possibly...the vaguest senses we can still pick up from its energy don't feel threatening, but they do feel clouded for an unknown reason. It could be nothing in the end, or it could one of our two best chances of making it out of this in one piece."

Again Nightwing raised a curious eyebrow.

"One of two best chances?"

"Yes...our other hope is you my friend. When you destroyed Lucifer, you were but only a mortal human being with no power of his own, fueled only by your will and determination. Now kid, a greater threat has risen, but it seems fate has given us hope in you by granting a mortal being tremendous power of the light who can effectively fight this threat in his own realm where we can not. You my friend can fight, and I imagine that you will with every last breath you have."

"The vision's I have tell me...this power, it was his wasn't it."

Gabriel nodded solemnly.

"Yes...the power you wield is...was Azrael's. How you obtained it is just another of many, many unanswered question, but I guess it doesn't matter right now does it."

Nightwing felt his body clench up, again the vision of the dark figure that now had a name clouded his mind.

"He'll...he'll come for what is his..." It was not a question, but a statement, and Gabriel understood this.

"I know...you can NOT let him have back that power. It was taken from him for a reason and given to you. It must stay this way."

"I'll do what I can..."

"I know, and it is all we have ever been able to do since the beginning, all we will ever be able to do until the end, which I hope is a long time off."

"I will stop him Gabriel. I will make him pay for all the lives he's already destroyed, and I will make him pay for hurting Raven and my unborn child."

Nightwing watched Gabriel fidget ever so slightly at his words, the look on his face telling Nightwing he was going to say something he had trouble saying.

"There is one other thing I would like to ask you though Richard...something I think that will be the hardest part of all of this. No matter what happens, even if more are hurt, and even if you have to kill him, please do not hate Azrael. Despite everything, he is not completely to blame for what he has become...cursed with the dark taint of Lucifer from the very beginning...please stop him, but just don't hate him."

Nightwing stared upon Gabriel with a cold, stern look in his eyes.

"I think I understand that...Raven...she was born with the same taint, manipulated into doing terrible things even though she never truly would. I will try not to hate him, but right now, I won't make the promise that I don't."

"I see...well then I believe it is time you go back to your body. If you stay any longer on this plane of existence, I am afraid you might not be able to make it back."

"And how do I go back?" Nightwing asked the question even as he wanted to ask dozens of more questions, but the slight urgency in Gabriel's voice told him that he wasn't joking baout him not being able to get back. He at least knew something now, and felt deep within that more answers would reveal themselves in time...just as they always seemed to.

"Oh I think Michael shall take care of that for us." It was at this moment that Nightwing started to feel his vision fading in and out, feeling a far off pull tugging at his core.

"Well that would be it kid. Good luck, and if we find a way to help, you will know it."

"Farewell," and with that Nightwing faded away, leaving Gabriel floating there in the astral landscape as he let out a deep sigh, a voice beginning to speak into his mind.

"How did things go Gabriel?"

"Good...I told him most of what we know, kept a few things back like the fact that the Creator has stopped communicating with us on any level, cutting itself off from those closest. I didn't want to overwhelm him too much."

"Yes...that is a good idea. How is Arella doing since I've been...indisposed?"

"I think you already no the answer to that. She's strong of mind and spirit, and she won't let anything faze her after what she has endured. She is strong just like Elysia was...I can see why you enjoy being with her.

"Does she know about Raven?"

"I have not told her what happened to her but to be exact we don't know what happened either. She knows something is wrong. As unique as Raven's energy is, it was not hard for her mother to notice something change with it so drastically. I'll leave that one up to you. I should be able to watch over things for awhile...you take a break."

"Yes...I am growing weary. A small bit of rest could be beneficial...thank you Gabriel...thank you for speaking to him. Even after everything, I can not ask someone to destroy my son...not after how much I've failed him...how much I failed Elysia all that time ago..."

"We can dwell in our self pity about what happened to Elysia and Azrael for another eternity Michael, but you know that won't change anything. Lucifer has finally been destroyed and it still didn't change any thing. What do you think my sister would say if she still saw us so messed up after so long? She would be angry, and I know you remember how truly frightening she was when she was angry.".

"Indeed I do, but you know as well as I do, the pain and regret does not disappear completely even with the passage of eternities."

"Yeah...but I can always hope that this time I say it, it will actually get better."

"Yes, we will always have hope even in the bleakest of hours. We do not have the comfort of God at this moment, but we still have our hope. We must be strong for Elysia's memory, strong for our duty, and strong for the lives of this Universe. We WILL not let this all disappear."

"Always so good with those speeches my old friend...too bad very few can believe them anymore."

"There will be a final end, or there will be a new beginning for us all, and I can't help but fear that this was destined to happen all along."

"I feel the same thing...as if this was meant to happen even before Lucifer turned against us. I guess we'll just have to wait and see...just have to wait and see..."


End file.
